Past And The Present
by AngelGirl15
Summary: SEQUEL ADDED!!!!! 'aren't things just great?' R/T & L/C[when they were young]. [[[Completed]]]
1. The Beginnings

  
Part 1 of "The Past & The Present"   
by **Angel Girl15**   
L/C & R/T   


This fanfic was just an idea I came up with over my winter break and finally finished it during exams(yes I should have been studying but I passed them J) Anyways feedback is welcome to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com This is just a fun thing I wanted to do, its not all accurate (duh since I didn't create Gilmore Girls & all their stories) but its just what I thought could/might happen. You are going to have to ignore ep 209- Run away little boy b/c well Tristan does exist normally in this   


THE BEGINNING'S 

17 Years Ago, Some private school (like Chilton, but not actually Chilton, since Lorelei isn't exactly the smartest person alive) 

Lorelei and Christopher 

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!" I thought as I walked down the hall. I was referring to Christopher. The boy himself, who seemed to think every girl on the planet, including me, wanted him. He's the classic player, the guy I hate. He's rich, snobby, fits his parent's image of the perfect son, and is popular. Everything I hate and don't want in a guy, he is. 

"Lorelei, Lorelei. Now why are you walking down the hall all alone?" 

"Because, I prefer my own conversation to yours." 

"Ouch, that one really hurt" he said stepping my path. I stopped and glared up at him. 

"Now why don't we try and work things out over supper?" he asked, not so subtly. 

"You? Me? And supper? Sounds like disaster." 

"We'll never know till we try…" 

"I think I know what will happen." 

"And what would that be?" 

"First, you'll pick me up, with my parents so happy that I finally did something they approve of. Then we would go to the movies, where you would try and get somewhere with me, which I then would dump a soft drink on your pants. You then would walk out humiliated and crying, and you would do anything to save your reputation." 

"Now why do I care about my reputation?" 

"Because your you." 

"If I cared about my rep why would I be asking out you?" 

"That's a question I'd like answered…why ARE you asking me out?" 

"Because its all been too easy. You, now, are a challenge." 

"A challenge that you will never beat…" I said walking around him and into my English class. 

I left him standing alone, shocked in the halls   


Lorelei Gilmore. The one girl that keeps escaping. But she'll give in soon. They always do…   


Rory & Tristan (Present): 

I was waiting at my bus stop, for the bus to come and take me home to Stars Hollow, but I had gotten distracted and missed the early one. Now I was going to have to sit on the bench reading till the next bus came. 

"So why is a beautiful girl sitting here all alone?" I heard a deep voice, which I recognized as Tristan's say from behind me. 

I turned and watched him slide over the top and sit next to me. 

"Waiting for my bus." 

"Shouldn't it have already been here?" 

"How would you know that?" 

"Because I see you leave every day." 

"Well yes it should have been here but I missed it." 

"Ah, so you are now waiting." 

"That would appear what I'm doing, wouldn't it?" 

"Very funny. Would you like a ride? Once I drop you off we could go out…?" 

"No thanks. I have better ways to spend my time." 

"Doing what? Sitting here on a bus stop reading?" 

"Yes. In fact that is like 100 times better then spending 30 minutes in a car with you." 

"One point for Mary." 

"For the last time Mary is not the name." 

"Well I won't call you that if you let me drive you home…" 

"No." 

"Come on." 

No." 

"You know you want to…" 

"If I wanted to, we'd already be in the car." 

"Come on, its only one ride…" 

"And why does this one ride mean so much to you?" 

"It doesn't. I'm trying to be nice." 

"Yeah, sure. Tristan Dugrey being nice. That does not happen everyday." 

"Which is why you should take advantage of it why you can…" 

I was still going to refuse when I saw the bus pull up. 

"Well I guess I missed my chance then, didn't I?" I said standing up and climbing onto the bus. I took my seat and watched him just sit there as the bus pulled away.   


Turned down again…I hate that, but there's something about her that doesn't let me give up. She and I will be together sometime. She broke up with that stupid boyfriend of hers, and the kiss we had at the party was wonderful. But she had decided that she wasn't ready then. We will hook up…and the sooner, the better.


	2. A night of firsts

Part 2 of "The Past & The Present"   
by **Angel Girl15**   
L/C & R/T 

This fanfic was just an idea I came up with over my winter break and finally finished it during exams(yes I should have been studying but I passed them J) Anyways feedback is welcome to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com This is just a fun thing I wanted to do, its not all accurate (duh since I didn't create Gilmore Girls & all their stories) but its just what I thought could/might happen. You are going to have to ignore ep 209- Run away little boy b/c well Tristan does exist normally in this   


A NIGHT OF FIRST'S   
17 Years Earlier: 

I finally gave in to Christopher. We had made a deal. If we had an awful time, he would leave me alone, and not say anything to the gossip queens. If we had a good time…well to me that wasn't even an option. Although the last couple of weeks he has started to grow on me…but that would never happen. 

I stood in front of the mirror fixing my simple, black mini-skirt with a red tank top. It was nice but not TOO nice. I grabbed my coat and purse and left the room. 

"Lorelei, why are you wearing that?" my mother accused when I walked down the stairs. 

"Hi Mother. I'm wearing this because it's comfortable." 

"Go upstairs and change into something nicer." 

"No. I like this outfit." 

"You are going out with a very important guy from a very important family, who your father does business with often." 

"Well, personally I think I'm very important but that doesn't seem to matter does it?" 

Before she could answer the doorbell rang. 

"Now, if you'll allow it, I have to go" I said, twirling on my heel and hurrying down the steps. I intercepted Chris from my dad before he got too much into his interrogation. 

"You look great" he said, as we walked to his car. 

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care, lets just get this evening over with." 

"What's the rush?" 

"The rush is the fact that I don't want to be here. But if it ends up with me never having to hear you again, I'm all for it." 

"Wow. You make me feel SO wanted." 

He opened the car door for me, which surprised me. I mumbled a thank you as I climbed into the seat. I took a few deep breaths as he walked around the car. "I have NO feelings for him" I thought to myself. 

He turned the car on and turned on the stereo. Some generic pop crap came on. "Oh please no, anything but this" I cried, turning the radio off. 

"What's wrong with it?" 

"What isn't? It's cheery, designed to make everyone think everything's okay. It has no beat, no rhythym, no nothing! It's just crap." 

"Good to know." 

"And whoever listens to it, deserves to be slapped, and I happily volunteer!" 

"Hold the slapping. That crap happens to be what my sister listened to when she used my car. When I got here, my tape ran out, hence that music." 

"Well, I'll believe you this once…but expect to be teased anyways all night." 

"Fine by me." 

"Where are we going anyways?" 

"None of your business." 

"Well considering you are taking me there, it is my business." 

"It's a surprise." 

"A one I'll like or one I'll hate?" 

"One you'll like…" 

"You sure about that? Because I don't wanna get all excited for something that will ultimately disappoint me in the end, because then that will make this evening ever more unbearable." 

"Well why you were babbling, we're here." 

I blushed slightly from embarrassment. I looked out the window and just saw a building. 

"A building. Nice surprise." 

"Oh humour me" he said getting out. He opened the door for me while I got out which was nice. 

"So, care to elaborate on where we are?" 

The night was very warm and you could see all the stars in the sky. 

"Just follow me" he said grabbing my hand and leading me behind the building. There were groups of people looking towards the back of the building. 

"OH!!! This is one of those places, with the things on the buildings!!" 

"So descriptive! Do you mean one of those places where they play old movies on the sides of building and you sit outside and watch the movie?" 

I glared at him and just got happy. "What movie?" 

"Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory…" 

"Oh my god!! That's my favourite movie of all time with candy in the title!" I squealed. I can't believe I squealed. I shuddered inside. 

"I know." 

"How???" 

"I have my ways…" he said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Krysta?" I asked, referring to my closest friend. 

"Yeah. Well there goes the conception for mind reading." 

"Yeah well I could never picture you as one of those gypsies with the tarot cards, foretelling people futures." 

"Why? Would I not look good in brightly coloured dresses and bracelets?" 

I laughed as we walked to a nice patch of grass, with some rocks to lean against. He pulled out a blanket from a bag he was carrying. 

"Oooo, he comes prepared. Me like." 

"Always something nice for a lady…" 

He gestured for me to sit down which I did. I sat carefully since I didn't want to reveal to much in my skirt. I finally got comfortable and looked to see him staring at me. 

"What?" I said, with a smile coming to my lips. 

"Nothing" he said looking away. 

"Well it had to be something or you wouldn't have been looking at me." 

"It was nothing." 

"I'm not letting this one go…I already let that…crappy pop music go, so this is not being let go." 

"Fine. I was thinking how beautiful you are." 

"Yeah right." 

"Fine, don't believe me. You wanted to know." 

"Well, you've dated like the most beautiful girls in our school…its hard to believe." 

"They may be beautiful on the outside but not the inside." 

He pulled out a bunch of candy and we dug in. I leaned against the rock and allowed him to put his arm around me. I smiled slightly as the movie started.   


Present: 

I was at a stupid Chilton dance. I didn't want to be here, but it was an alumni one, so all past and present members of Chilton were expected to come. I was sitting alone at the table, sipping my coffee. My mom was there, along with my grandparents but they were mingling, while my mother was hiding in the bathroom. I had seen a couple of people I know around the place but no one I felt like talking to. I was about to pull out a book when a guy I sort of knew, Andrew, came up and asked me to dance. I didn't want to be rude, and it would only be one dance, so I agreed. He led me onto the dance floor and unfortunately a slow song started. I allowed Andrew to wrap his arms around me, and we slowly swayed to the music. As we were twirling around I saw Tristan leaning against the wall, staring at us. I gave him a half smile which he returned. I couldn't wait for the song to end. Andrews decent looking and smart and all but, he's just…well…boring sometimes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I stopped. Tristan stood there and asked if he could cut in. I tried to hold back my happiness of being freed but it was by Tristan so it wasn't great. Andrew walked off without saying a word. 

"Thank you" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Well the look on your face screamed 'Save me!'" 

"My saviour then…I guess I owe you one." 

"Only one? Come on, its worth more then that…" 

I just laughed and leaned into him. It felt very comfortable, and when the song ended, I was actually disappointed 

"No! I can't have these feelings for him!" I thought to myself. I walked off the dance floor and sat back down. Surprisingly he followed me. 

"So now we can discuss how you can repay me…" he teased. 

"Well I'd offer money, but I have none and you have more so that won't work. I'd offer clothes, but I don't think your into skirts, and tank tops." 

"That's a good thing though." 

"Depends…it would be funny to see you in a skirt…" 

"That will NEVER happen…" 

"Too bad you didn't owe me one…that would make a great photo…" 

"Yeah right. You could send it out with your Christmas cards." 

"That would be classic." 

"But now back to the real fact…you owe me." 

"So what would you like? Chem notes?" 

"Nah, too easy and boring." 

"Hey! I could go around school in a skirt!" 

"Nah, that's no fun. How about nothing at all?" he said, his eyes twinkling. 

"I'd rather jump off a cliff." 

"Okay then. Lets go find a cliff." 

"You realize I WAS joking right." 

"Joking? What's that?" 

"Ha ha Tristan. Seriously though what do you want?" 

"A date." 

"Fine." 

I could tell he was shocked at how easily and quickly I agreed to it, but compared the things he could of asked me to do, a date would be a piece of cake. Or a cup of coffee.   


Past: 

"I can't believe you know the entire Oompa Loompa song!" I said to Chris as the credits were rolling. 

"What? It's a cute song." 

"Yeah, for 10 year old girls, and of course me." 

"So why is their an exception for you but not me?" 

"Because I'm an immature female, and your…well…not." 

That's gender discrimination!" 

"Yeah so?" 

"Its not allowed." 

"Says who?" 

"Me." 

"Well that'll sure shut me up…" I said sarcastically. 

"Maybe not but this will" he said leaning in and kissing me. At first I tried to pull away, but it just felt right. Finally we broke apart and I just said "Well that way worked…but now I have even more in my brain that I have to say so now I'm going to be talking twice as fast to get it all in…I mean out…or what do I…" 

He just laughed and kissed me again. 

I couldn't believe I was having a fun time with him. With Christopher of all people. But when it was just him and I, he was way more open and very funny. 

I broke the kiss off and grabbed some more candy. 

"Okay, you have eaten about 3 times as much candy as I have, yet you are that skinny…how does that work?" 

"I'm special that's why." 

"Do you EVER do any exercise or sports?" 

"Rarely. Working out is boring and I suck at most sports." 

"That surprises me." 

"Why?" 

"Well you just seem to be the good at sports type." 

"But I'm not." 

I finished off the rest of the candy happily. 

"It's 11. What time do you have to be home?" 

"Doesn't matter. I'll get yelled at anyways." 

"Parent prob's?" 

"Major. The second I can, I'm leaving this place." 

"Which place?" 

"All of this. I can't stand the people I'm forced to spend days and nights with. I can't stand being told how to act and how to dress." 

"Doesn't everyone?" 

"You hate it? You seemed like one of those people that enjoys it." 

"I can fake enjoy it. I've found the role of being the good son, and don't plan on changing that. It allows me freedom." 

"Lucky. I can't hold anything in. At all." 

"That's a good thing though. At least you aren't afraid to speak your mind." 

"Try telling that to my parents. Or to half the people at school who've I've bitched at." 

"Actually most people at school like you." 

"No way!" 

"Yes way!" he said mocking me, for which I slapped him on the arm. He just laughed. 

"They think you're interesting. Especially the fact that you never seem to care about your grades or what you say to anyone, including teachers." 

"I was blessed with a big mouth and an attitude to match." 

"You want to go to the car? Or walk around a bit?" he asked. 

"Yeah sure."   


Present: 

"You are going out with EVIL ONE!!" my mom said, sitting on my bed, bouncing up and down, and still enjoying her rubbing in of the date. 

"You know, this would be a lot easier f you weren't bugging me about it." 

"I know, but I'm your mother. I'm supposed to give you a hard time." 

I was standing in front of the mirror just fixing my hair. I didn't know what we were doing so I just wore a long black skirt with a multi-coloured striped ¾ sleeves top. I don't usually go for heels but I was wearing boots with a bit of a heel, since my mom practically screamed at me when I put running shoes on. That from the lady that pairs a cowboy hat with a dress and sneakers. 

"Ooh, Rory used the pretty stick for her date…" 

"Just for that, you aren't even going to see him." 

"NO FAIR!" she said, crossing her arms and legs and pouting. I walked out of the room to her crying out "RORY'S MEAN!!!" 

I grabbed my purse off the chair and threw in my strawberry smelling lip gloss. I heard a car pull up, followed by my mom running out of my room. She came right towards me, but I stepped out of the way and she slid on her socks into the family room. 

"Bye mom!" I said before opening the door. Right on the porch stood Tristan. He was wearing a pair of baggy khakis, that still looked like they had been perfectly placed to be a mix between nice and rebel, along with a baby blue long sleeved shirt, that was some knitted material. He looked really cute, but I just looked down. 

"Hey Rory! Ready to go?" 

"The sooner the better." 

"That's the enthusiasm" he said with sarcasm. 

"Trust me you want to get out of here soon before my mother attacks." 

"Would that be the women peering out of that window, pretending she's not looking right at us." 

I laughed, and turned around and waved at her, and she quickly ducked. 

"Well we better get going…" he said. 

"Oh right, going, yeah" I said cutting myself off before I kept on babbling. 

I walked right to the passenger side of his car, a red Lexus SUV. I reached for the handle but he beat me to it. I just stared at him. 

"What? I get yelled at for being an asshole to you, and when I try to be a gentleman, you say nothing? What do women want…" 

"I'm just shocked. I didn't even know you knew what the word GENTLEMAN entailed to." 

I climbed into the car, and Tristan hurried around the back. I looked at the house, and my mom was up against her window, holding a hastily made sign that said "THAT'S TRISTAN?!?!?!?!", which I translated as "He's hot!! Why didn't you tell me he was hot? I want answers!!!" 

Tristan got in and started the car up. The stereo system started to play some rock music. 

"You listen to Blink 182?!?" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"They are a bunch of crap!" 

"How is this crap?" 

"How is it not?" 

"They have decent beats, good lyrics, it makes a statement…even though it can be a funny statement, and most of it gives you energy. Now how is it crap?" 

"Its manufactured. They try to be different and they end up being the same as everyone else. They are not rock, they are hard pop. There beats are just copies of one another, and the lyrics barely make any sense whatsoever." 

"Everything is a copy of one another. Everything's been done, and now groups just slightly improve or change a bit of the beats and lyrics." 

I couldn't argue that point so instead I asked "So, where are we going tonight?" 

"It's a surprise." 

"Come on, tell me!" 

"Then you won't be surprised." 

"Meany!" I said sitting back in my seat, crossing my arms with a pouty face on. 

We drove in silence for a couple minutes, and I kept sneaking little peeks at him. 

"You REALLY want to know where we are going?" he asked. 

"YES!!" 

"Then, it will cost you a kiss on the cheek…" 

"Oh, I don't know if I want it that bad…a kiss on your cheek to know what we are doing…that's a tough choice…" I joked. 

"Yes a kiss on the cheek…am I moving too fast for you?" 

I gave him a quick one, followed by a hit on the arm for that fast remark, and he pretended to be in pain. 

"Spill." 

"Your evil and cruel aren't you?" 

"Yep that's me, now spill." 

"We're going to dinner at Lugazina's and then going to a movie." 

"I gave you a kiss on the cheek for that?!? Boy did I get ripped off." 

"Excuse me! All I got for saving you during that dance was this date! That's a great prize Mary" he joked. 

"Back to the old name?" 

"You insulted me…you deserve it." 

We pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car. 

"Wish I had a car…it'd be so much easier then taking the bus everyday" I said as we walked into the restaurant. 

"I could pick you up everyday!" he joked. 

"Yes, the first thing I want to talk to in the morning and see is you…wouldn't that just start my day off great?" 

"It would…I can be very charming." 

"I have yet to see it…" 

He opened the door for me, which I said "Well there's a point in the charming side…you still have a lot to go…" 

Tristan went right up to the maitre'd while I just looked around. The place was nice, but not over the top. I stared at a beautiful painting of the forest while waiting for Tristan. He came up behind me, and lightly put his hand on the swell of my back and pushed me to follow the waiter. That little touch sent a shiver up my back, but I shook it off. This was TRISTAN, the evil one himself. He was not to be liked…ever.   


*!~Tristan POV*!~ 

Man, she looked so hot! I can't believe I'm finally on a date with Rory. I was going to make this a perfect night. I was disappointed when we got to our table and I had to take my hand off of her back. We slid into the four-person booth, on either sides.   


!*!*Rory POV!*!* 

"You do realize that you didn't have to do all this? I'm happy eating at McDonalds…" I said. 

"Yes but its our first date, and its got to be memorable" he said, raising his eyebrow. 

"Dream on, pizza boy." 

"Pizza boy?" 

"I don't know… it just popped into my head and outta my mouth." 

"Pizza boy??? Hmm…it does have a nice ring to it, but there's no meaning behind it…" 

I just pretended to be reading the menu. I could feel his eyes still looking at me, waiting for me to say something else.   


Past 

"Here we are…" Chris said. 

"And here would be…?" 

"My favourite spot in the whole world." 

And that would be…?" 

"Here." 

"You confuse me…and trust me that takes a lot." 

"Don't I feel special?" 

I just opened the car door and got out. I fell down as soon as I hit the ground…well sand. "Why the hell is there sand in Hartford" I yelled from the ground. Chris came around the car, leaning over from laughing. 

"You just going to stand there or help a girl up?" 

He laughed for another couple seconds, then reached his hand out. Instead of using it to get up I pulled myself up. 

"Where the hell are we?" 

"We are at my house, by the pool." 

"Why is there sand?? What crazy person has sand around there pool?" 

"My family. Well actually it was my idea to put it in. It makes it seem more like being on a lake or by the ocean. 

"Well now I know the crazy person is you." 

Chris disappeared for a couple minutes and then the pool lit up with little floating lights. Also torches were staked in parts of the sand, around the pool which fired up. 

"Okay that was cool" I said when he returned. 

"I've got magical powers…" he said waving his fingers in the air. 

"Question. How did you bring your car all the way over here?" 

"I came in the back entrance which has maintenance paths all around the grounds." 

I slid my shoes off and sat down. Chris came over and sat right next to me. 

"Well this is nice, even if it is crazy." 

"I thought you liked crazy?" 

"Crazy is good." 

I shivered a bit and Chris put his arm around me without a word. I couldn't say anything. 

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Chris asked. 

I was about to say a rude comment about the tongue thing but then he kissed me again. And again I didn't stop him. When we did break apart, I all of a sudden got a bad feeling. 

"Take me home." 

"Why? Aren't you having a good time?" 

"I just need to get home. Please?" 

Without a word he got up and started the car. I slid my shoes back on and brushed the sand off my clothes then got into the car. The entire ride to my house, although only a couple of minutes felt like hours. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how I felt. I just needed to think or do something. 

When we got into the driveway, Chris got out and opened my door for me, then walked me to the front door. 

"A gentleman. This evening was not…what I expected" I said. 

"So it wasn't horrible?" 

"Definitely not." 

"So can I call you tomorrow?" 

"Nope," I said and his face dropped a bit, "You can call me any time." I took a pen and scribbled my private number on his hand then I gave him a kiss, which lasted a minute or two, but I broke it off, and flew inside, leaving him just standing there.   


Present 

We had ordered our food, and we were actually having a pretty decent conversation, when I asked probably the stupidest thing I could. 

"Why did you ask me for this date in return for the dance?" 

"Why do you think Mary?" 

"Because you wanted to torture me…and enjoy a meal and movie while doing it." 

He just smirked. 

"Why can you not get it into that big brain of yours what I want from you?" 

"And what you aren't going to get into that tiny brain of yours is that I wont give it to you." "You know what Rory? Why won't you even give me a chance?" 

"What's this?" 

"This is my doing, since I saved you. This is what I wanted, and you knew that no matter what you did or said, I would get this date. Now I want you to take whatever you want the next step to be…" 

The waiter brought us our food and I immediately shoved food into my mouth. I had gone with the lasagne. It was absolutely delicious and I had to stop myself from moaning with pleasure. 

"You know the food tastes better if you don't inhale it, and actually taste it, before tossing it down your throat" he said with that little smirk on his face. I slowed slightly but I was starving and I did not want to talk. I didn't know what I wanted the next step to be, so I defiantly wanted to figure that out before anything else was said. But I don't think there's enough lasagne to last till tomorrow. When I finally finished, Tristan just looked in awe at how much I had eaten. He, who had ordered a steak, was barely halfway done. 

"What? I like my food…especially when it's good." 

"That's good. At least you aren't one of those girls who will see food, and then run off into the night. But it is easier on my bank account, since salads are very cheap." 

"I'll just use up all that extra money you've got lying around…the only food I get is from Luke's or junk food." 

"Luke's?" 

"The coffee shop owner. My mom and I practically LIVE at his store. But he's a big sweetheart…except when he takes the coffee hostage." 

"Your precious coffee…I'm surprised he's still alive." 

"Oh and my moms MUCH worse…you don't even want to know the tricks she's pulled to get Luke to give her, her precious coffee." 

"At least tell me one, while I finish off this steak." 

"Okay fine…oh a couple weeks ago, Luke cut her off. She ran out and got this guy, Taylor, who Luke hates. Anyways she told Taylor that Luke had decided he was not going to even put up a Christmas wreath on his door this year. That's the only decoration Luke EVER puts up, and Taylor's usually trying to get Luke to put up every decoration he can. So Taylor stormed the diner and him and Luke started in on a yelling match, while my mom snuck behind the counter and stole the entire pot of coffee, and then hid in the corner till she was done. Luke didn't even realize what she had done, till she took the pot back. The look on Luke's face was priceless." 

Tristan had finished his steak and enjoyed the story. 

"Okay lets go" he said standing up and giving me his hand. Once he pulled me out of the booth, he still didn't drop my hand, but I didn't pull my hand out. 

"Don't you have to pay?" I said as he led me through the tables. 

"Oh they know me, and I gave them money ahead. Whatever there is extra is their tip or bonus." 

"That's sort of what we do at Luke's. We always leave without paying but then at the end of the month my mom just gives him like half her pay check…well not that much but a lot." 

We got to the car, which Tristan opened for me again. I slid into the leather seat. Once Tristan climbed in, and he started the car, the clock flashed 6:30. The night was still very young. 

"Now off to the movies…" 

"What movie?" 

"It's a surprise…" 

"Not again!! I already had to kiss you for the first one…" then I put a very playful tone in my voice "…and that was just SO horrible. I don't think I'll ever recover." 

"Well it'll cost you another one…" he said tapping his cheek. We were still sitting in the parking lot, so I leaned in, and instead of kissing him on the cheek, I kissed him dead on the lips. I broke the kiss apart before it went any deeper, and my lips felt tingly afterwards. 

"Well…that was more then I asked for" Tristan said. 

"Well now, I get to know what movie." 

"Well, I'll start with a hint…its playing at the Old Cinema." 

"That does not even give me any clue. I gave you more then you asked for…so I get the whole deal." 

"Or…???" 

"Trust me you'll regret it." 

Tristan pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. 

"You'll find out in about 3 minutes." 

"Your evil. Like the lowest of the lowest. Scum, the devil…" 

"Oh, don't I feel so special." 

"TELL MEEEE!!" I begged. 

"Begging seems to fit you well…" he joked 

I slapped him on the arm and then put on my best pout. I crossed my arms and just stared blankly out of the window. 

"Ahh…cheer up! You're making me feel bad here." 

"Good" I said in a fake huffy tone. 

"Fine, fine. We are going to see Willy Wonka." 

"YES!!! You're the best now…a god…I love you!!" I said without even thinking. 

"Well I like that sentence" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me again. 

We passed a convenience store and I told him to pull in. 

"Why? We are going to miss the movie." 

"It'll only take a couple minutes, and it is absolutely necessary." 

He pulled in and I hopped out of the car yelling, "Bring your wallet!!" 

I ran inside and grabbed a bunch of candy off the shelves, and Tristan came in. 

"So now I'm just the guy that pays for everything?" he asked, and I nodded as I grabbed more candy. I carried it over to the counter. 

"And you plan on sneaking this into the theatre how??" 

"I have my ways…" 

"And you plan on eating all of this?" 

"Yes I do." 

"And your total comes to 10 bucks flat." 

Tristan opened his wallet and threw the money on to the counter, while the guy put the candy into a plastic bag. We left the store quickly. 

"I really want to see how you get all of that into the theatre." 

"Just watch me" I said opening the bag. I let the air out of some of the packages, and with all the sugar candy, dumped it into the plastic bag, making a big mix. I took my purse out and took out the book. I put in the liquorice package and the chocolate bars right into the purse. Tristan watched me do all this after he pulled into the movie theatres parking lot. I then tied the plastic bag up so that none of the little candy would fall out, and then shoved that into my purse. It was bulging but it would work. 

"I think I should be offended that you brought a book on this date." 

"I bring a book everywhere I go. I just know I won't need it since we are seeing Willy Wonka." 

"Rory, Rory, Rory…defiantly one of a kind." 

"Well we going to sit out here all night or go see the movie?" 

"Well I'm not opposed to sitting here all night…" 

"Haha. Movie it is" I said jumping out of the car. I allowed Tristan to lead me into the theatre since I'd never been here before. As Tristan bought the tickets, I noticed the snack bar which was set up as an old style snack bar. 

"Oh, oh!!! You have to get me a large popcorn with lots of butter!" I said grabbing ahold of his arm. 

"Along with lasagne and all that food?? You want popcorn?" 

"I'm a growing girl. Besides the food in my bag, when I take it home my mom will devour whatever I haven't." 

"You go to the theatre and grab seats, and I'll get your jumbo size popcorn." 

"With jumbo butter." 

"Of course" he said passing me my ticket. 

The theatre only had one movie screen so it was easy to find. I gave the guy the ticket and walked in and the theatre was pretty packed. I grabbed two seats in the middle of one of the back rows. I can't stand sitting near the front, since it kills my eyes. 

I finally had a chance to catch up with my thoughts. I have to admit, I'm extremely attracted to him right now. He's just being so…him, but better. But this is Tristan!! The guy I said I hated. Why couldn't this all just be easy. Why did attractions have to be confusing!!!   


Past 

I was just climbing into my bed when the phone next to my bed rang. I quickly snapped it up and said "Who is the crazy person that is calling me at night, interrupting my beauty sleep?" 

"Well you don't need it" a deep voice said. 

A smile came to my lips as I realized it was Christopher. 

"I guess that was an attempt at flattery." 

"It was, it was. I won't keep you from your precious sleep. I just wanted to say I had a great time, and wondered if you wanted to go to party tomorrow night at my best friends. He doesn't go to our school." 

"Sure that'd be fine." 

"Great. I'll pick you up around 8. Night malady…" 

"Night milord…" I said instead of saying the insult that was about to roll off my tongue. 

And I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.   


Present 

The movie was hilarious, and Tristan surprised me by reciting a few parts right along with the movie. Once it was over, I was surprised I felt a bid sad, with the date being over. I had only eaten about a quarter of the popcorn and most of my to other candy, but Tristan ate everything I didn't. 

"I don't think I can get out of this seat" I said as the lights came on. 

"That doesn't surprise me considering how much you ate!" 

"Enjoy your gloating moment. Just please help me up" I said holding out my hand. He helped me up and we made our way out of the theatre. 

"Disappointed Mary?" He asked as we got to the car. What!! How could he tell? Was I that transparent? 

"What?" 

"Disappointed you couldn't finish all that food?" 

I let out a sigh of relief and said "Yeah well I reached for the moon but landed among the chocolate stars." 

"Even when you are talking about candy you can turn it into something beautiful." 

He opened the door for me, and we both got into the car. 

"Now back to Stars Hollow…" he said dramatically. 

"Yeah but its not over yet…" 

"Ah, did I actually make you care for me?" 

"Nah, I need a ride to Luke's. Its too long and cold to walk there and then to my house." 

"So instead of being the guy that pays your way, I'm now your chauffeur?" 

"Hey you made me come onto this date! At least you can be my slave for one night." 

"Your slave? That's got a nice ring to it." 

"You seriously need to get a new hobby Tristan." 

"Oh but don't you love my torturing you hobby??" 

"No!!" 

"I'm hurt, Mary." 

"You should be." 

"Another great comeback…" 

"And that one was so great? I would have thought the all mighty Tristan could have come up with at least something half-decent to say." 

"Well you know that just being with you makes my mind go blank" he said. I knew he said it as a joke but something about the way he said it, it actually sounded like he meant it. 

"Okay, Tristan. I have to ask you something, and could you actually be serious for like the next 10 minutes?" 

"10 whole minutes?" 

I glared at him. "Yeah, I will, don't worry. Shoot." 

"Why did you start torturing me in the first place?" 

"The truth?" 

"The whole truth and nothing but." 

"At first, I just did it to, I guess to "boost my ego". I mean, I could have any of the girls at school…so I figured it would be the same with you. Then you turned me down and actually you returned the teasing, I don't know it just…became something I enjoyed. You are one of the few girls that genuinely intrigue me." 

"Right!" 

"It's true!!" 

"No I meant turn right!!" 

Tristan passed the turn and had to do a u-turn to make it. 

"You really confuse me" I said bluntly. 

"How?" 

"Okay you go from teasing me, and make my life a living hell and then you do a complete 180, and are all sweet talking and nice. And you do all that in a span of about 2 seconds." 

"Would you rather me just do one? Where's the fun in that?" 

"Because I never know what you feel or what you want!" 

"You're a smart girl Rory, just figure it out. If not just go on your instincts!" 

"I'm not the type of person who just does something for no reason!! I'm someone who likes to know what will happen if I do something." 

All of a sudden Tristan pulled the car over to the side of the road. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I can't argue with you while driving, or I could end up killing us both." 

"Well at least you have some logic in that head." 

"Look, lets figure this all out for once?" 

"Fine by me." 

"What do you want from me?" 

I looked down at the ground. 

"I don't know! This is not like it was with Dean. I knew what I felt and what I wanted. But its so different with you." 

"Fine then. I'll tell you what I want. Plain and simple. I just want to be with you. That's what I told you at dinner, and it's up to you what you want the next step to be." 

I looked up and into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. 

"I need to think. Can we go to Luke's and get some coffee? It's just up the street. Then I just want to talk to you." 

"And will you ever know what you want?" 

"First I want my coffee." 

"You and your coffee…I don't think anything can separate you two." 

"Nope." 

We drove in silence for a minute till I told him where to park. Once we got out of the car, I saw a lot of the people staring. One at the car, and two at the mysterious boy. I knew we'd be lucky if we got through a cup of coffee without anyone coming up to us. 

"It says it's a hardware store…" 

"So? Don't you trust me by now?" 

"Still…" 

"Still nothing come on!!" I said grabbing his hand and running inside. 

"Hey Rory" Luke said. Then he noticed Tristan and got a scowl on his face. 

"Who's that?" 

"Don't worry about it Luke. He goes to my school. Can we have 2 large coffee's, please?" 

Luke actually gave it to us, although there was glaring involved and I led Tristan to a table somewhat in the corner. I looked around and didn't see my mom unfortunately. 

"Luke seems to be protective of you. I swear he was trying to kill me with his looks." 

I laughed then chugged my coffee. 

"Why did you get me coffee?" 

"I didn't. Its for me." 

"Crazy woman." 

"So?" 

"Does he have coke?" 

"Yeah, you want me to get it?" 

"Nah its okay. I'm not scared of him." 

"Trust me, be scared of him…" 

"Listen to her, accountant boy…he put me in a headlock when I broke up with her." 

I snapped my head up and noticed Dean standing there, with that smug look on his face, his head titled and his eyes glaring at me. 

"I think I'll go get that coke…" Tristan said, going up to the counter. 

"What are you doing here Dean?" 

"Hey I live here to." 

"Yeah well I'm surprised Luke hasn't thrown you out yet." 

"Oh I think he's given up on that." 

"Can you just leave?" 

"What so you can get back to your new boyfriend?" he said boyfriend with such hate and disgust 

I saw Tristan leaning on the counter, carefully watching this exchange. 

"Just go okay?" 

"So we're apart for what? A couple weeks and you already are with accountant boy? I thought you said you hated him!" 

"Yeah well that day I said a lot of things I didn't mean." 

Tristan came back to the table. 

"I think she asked you to leave." 

"What are you going to do about it?" 

"Look Dean, he's my boyfriend now, and you aren't. Just accept it and leave." 

"I'm not leaving." 

"Fine then we will" I said grabbing Tristan and taking him outside. I could see Dean fuming inside the diner, deciding whether to follow us or stay. 

"Sorry about your coke" I said as we walked slowly to the car. I still had a hold of his hand. 

"Its okay. I can live without caffeine, unlike you. Rory?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you mean what you just said?" 

"What part?" 

"The boyfriend part?" 

I paused for a minute, and thought. 

"Yeah I did…just as long as we go slow…I'm still very…perplexed by you." 

"Ooh a big word for such a little lady" he said pulling me towards him, and putting his arm around my shoulders. 

"But it will be slow?" 

"Of course" he said kissing my forehead. 

We got to the car, and got in. 

"Well I'll just say that today did not turn out the way I thought it would" I said as we drove to the house. 

"Trust me, this is not what I expected either. It's what I hoped would happen…but didn't actually think it would…" 

"…actually come true?" 

"Yeah." 

He pulled the car into the driveway and we just sat there for a second. 

"I better get in or my mom might freak a bit." 

"I'll call you tomorrow then?" 

"Yeah…just don't expect much…because I can still kick your ass…" 

"I won't, and I'll even be nice and leave that kick your ass comment alone," he said smiling. 

I looked out the window and could see my mom watching us from the window, trying to be not noticeable, but failing miserably. 

"Well, I'd give you a kiss, but I think that would give my mom too much pleasure. Don't turn around but she's trying to spy on me. And trust me if she sees me kiss you before knowing anything else, I won't get a bit of sleep tonight." 

"How about if I give you one on the cheek?" 

"I think that'll be okay." 

He leaned across and gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks. 

"Well that was one two many but I won't complain." 

I opened the door and said "I'll see you soon, Mister Dugrey." 

Then Miss Gilmore, see you later." 

I slammed the door shut and walked up to the house with a big smile on my face. As I leaned into the door to open it, and gave Tristan a little wave as he pulled out of the driveway. 

"So????? How was it?? And why do you have a big smile on your face!?!?!" my mom said as soon as I entered the entrance way. 

"Well…it wasn't horrible," I said with the smile still on my lips.


	3. Friends & Tales

Part 3 of "The Past & The Present"   
by **Angel Girl15**   
L/C & R/T 

This fanfic was just an idea I came up with over my winter break and finally finished it during exams(yes I should have been studying but I passed them J) Anyways feedback is welcome to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com This is just a fun thing I wanted to do, its not all accurate (duh since I didn't create Gilmore Girls & all their stories) but its just what I thought could/might happen. You are going to have to ignore ep 209- Run away little boy b/c well Tristan does exist normally in 

FRIENDS & TALES 

Past 

I awoke the next morning happy. It's been awhile since I've actually liked a guy like this. And the last time was just a big mess. I was flipping through my closet for my housecoat when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Lor! How was last night? As horrible as you had predicted?" 

It was Krysta one of my closest friends. 

"Actually no it wasn't." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Let me eat my breakfast then come over." 

"Okay, I'll be there at noon then?" 

"Yeah. My parents have some benefit luncheon to go to, so they will be gone soon, if not already." 

"Great so I won't have to do the amazing shimmy up the tree, and sneak in?" 

"Nope." 

"Finally!" 

"See you then." 

"Bye."   


Present 

The phone ringing disturbed my peaceful sleep. I had spent most of the night talking with my mom, even though she had to get up early and go to work. I knew she hated working Sunday's but she had to do it. My mom had at least been nice enough to leave the phone on my nightstand, probably because I had mentioned that Tristan was going to call. 

"Okay, who am I going to have to kill?" 

"Rory!! I tried to call you last night, but your mom said you were out with Tristan still! How was it?" 

"Lane, just come over here. I can barely speak so I need a couple minutes to come alive." 

"Be right there, unless my mom stops me." 

We both hung up and I slowly rolled out of bed. I found a cup of coffee and a takeout package of pancakes on the table. I put the pancakes on a plate and threw them into the microwave while I waited for Lane to get over here. 

I heard the front door open just as I started in on my pancakes. 

"Okay before we go into your love life and the whole Tristan thing I need help" she said as she sat down at the table. 

"Henry?" 

"Henry. He called yesterday and my mom picked up. And now it's a big mess." 

"Why did he do that?" 

"Cause I told him he could since my mom was supposed to be out. Then she changed her plans and I couldn't call him to tell him not to call and you weren't here." 

"I'm sorry Lane…" 

"No, its not your fault. Now my mom's flipping out. The only reason I was allowed to come here was because I told her I needed math help from you. But I'm afraid a) she's going to forbid me to talk to him or b) invite him over since she got his number and then the whole thing with him will be ruined…" 

"Because he is exactly what your parents want for you and then he won't appeal to you anymore" I finished for her. 

"Exactly." 

"Well you could just say he…was a guy from school that needed homework help." 

"True…but I don't know if she asked him about that already. And if he said he goes to Chilton, why that would score points with her, but she probably doesn't know he's Korean…" 

"Lane, take a deep breath and calm down. It will all work out fine…just lay low for a bit. I'll tell Henry tomorrow the whole deal. And then I'll get him to tell me everything your mom asked him and what he said. Then you will know exactly how much she knows and then we can come up with a plan." 

"Now hopefully she'll just…" 

"Oh she won't Lane, but remember other times like with Todd? She got over it, eventually. And at least Henry is Korean." 

"Okay done with me…how was your date? It lasted awhile cause I called like a bunch of times and your mom said you still weren't home. And then she went on and on about that he was cute. I remembered him from the party and well, I gotta agree here Rory." 

"Well for once I'll agree." 

Her head snapped up with her eyes huge with surprise. 

"Rory? Did you just say something nice about him? Okay spill about last night. I did hear about a little incident with Dean at the diner? But before I heard the rest from my mom and how big of a deal that was, that's when Henry called." 

"Okay you want the Dean part of the date, or the whole date?" 

"The whole date." 

I went on and explained the entire thing to her, for which she had some interesting comments about. 

"Okay where's the real Rory? Cause you're not her…" 

"Lane I know. Trust me, I'm the last person anything involving 2 guys happens to but it did." 

Your so lucky!! Having 2 guys want you…" 

"One's Dean. Who is not exactly a prize right now…" 

"True but you can't deny he's hot. He just is messed up…still I can't believe your going out with Tristan!!! Did you go crazy or something?? Seriously…did you?" 

Past 

I heard the door bell ring and knew it was Krysta finally. I ran to the door, beating the maid, I think this one's called Alana…and threw the door open. 

"Okay…so you survived the night…that's good news at least. So now you are never going to see him again right? That will be a HUGE blessing…" she rambled on as we went to the pool room. 

"Actually, I'm going out with him later…" 

"NO!!!" 

"YES!!!" I imitated, as I racked the balls up. 

"What happened…I want details!!" 

"Basically I actually had a good time, he asked me out again for tonight and I said yes." 

"I said details not the skeleton!" 

"Fine, fine…" 

I continued to tell her everything that happened on the date, and of course she thought I had gone crazy. 

"You sure you want to get mixed up with him?" 

"Well he's not worse then any other guys I've dated…" 

"True, but still. He's got a player rep…" 

"Yeah but I'm just going to have a good time. It's doubtful anything will really turn out of this. I mean I did hate the guy for so long." 

"Hey, maybe it'll turn out like me and Tyler?" 

"I don't think so…it'll probably turn out more…Eric and Donna." 

"But they had like the schools most messed up relationship." 

"Exactly…no one thought they'd go together, but they had fun then they did the whole in front of school, complete drama queen act." 

"True, and you are perfect for pulling a major drama act…" 

"Well I'll see tonight if I was crazy or not."


	4. The Days After

  
**part 3**

  
The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl**

  
THE DAYS AFTER 

Present 

I was finishing up my tig homework when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Rory…" a deep voice said. I knew it was Tristan and a smile came to my lips. 

"Hey what's up?" 

"Just doing homework, so I decided to call you…" 

"Oh instead of homework you call me, don't I feel special!" 

"Yeah you should feel special, I mean you have the world's best boyfriend…" 

"Well I hope so, considering all the torturing you did to me, you have A LOT to make up for." 

"Well how about we start tonight?" 

"Can't. I promised my mom I would entertain her tonight." 

"Turned down for a mom…that's pretty harsh." 

"Hey well trust me my mom is hard to turn down." 

"And when do I get to meet her?" 

"When she's on her best behaviour…you would have met her last night, but she made a mean comment so I forbid it." 

"Ah…well anyways how about I pick you up tomorrow before school?" 

"That'd be fine…but isn't it out of your way?" 

"Yeah, but usually I spend about 20 minutes at the school either waiting for you or entertaining many of my admirers. But now I don't have to do that, so I can make it out there." 

"Don't say I didn't warn you though that I'm not exactly the happiest person in the world when I wake up…" 

"Oh I'm not afraid…I think just seeing me will cheer you up." 

"Your lucky you aren't here now…I think my hitting you on the arm count would be starting." 

"By the end of the week I'm going to have a bruise!" 

"You deserve it for the comments you make…" 

"Well you love it, just admit it!" 

"Still, you deserve a bit of punishment for it…" 

"Well I'm being good…I could've made a comment on that but I won't." 

"Good boy. You deserve a treat now." 

"Now don't I just feel like your little dog…" 

"I always wanted a dog…but we can't have one because my mom tortures pets. Hey!! Can I put a leash on you and walk you around school? Please?" 

"Rory, you are making it VERY hard for me to be good here…there are SO many rude things about to roll off my tongue" 

"Come on…please?" 

"Do you really want the answer to that?" 

"I guess not…but still…can I teach you to roll over, and sit? Oh and to play dead??" 

"Hold on a sec…" he said, and I could hear muffled conversation. 

"Sorry, but I got to go. My dad and I are going to play tennis." 

"Now? It's like November and cold out!" 

"We have an indoor court…" 

"Big rich guy…" 

"See ya tomorrow morning…I'll be counting the minutes…" 

"And I'll be planning an escape route." 

I heard him laugh then hang the phone up. I actually got like a rush just from talking to him. Even Dean hadn't affected me this much. And I can't believe I'm thinking this but, I can't wait for morning to come. 

  
**part 5**


	5. Feelings

The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl15**   


FEELINGS 

Past 

(ps. Sorry for any accuracy problems with all the past stuff, since I wasn't even alive then, so I'm not totally sure what was happening then. Oh and I'm spending less time on Christopher and Lorelei since it's harder for me to write about since I don't know exactly how everything was back then, but I'm just including important events and facts.) 

My parents almost ruined my plans. They wanted me to stay home for a dinner with the Ashby's but I called Chris up and told him to park outside the gates and I'd meet him there at 8. I was dressed in a pair of jean hip huggers, with platforms and a very plain black t-shirt. I opened my window up and got onto the balcony. I then hopped over the railing and made my way to the ground. I ran right for the gate, praying the Ashby's had bad timing and wouldn't see me running out. I got to the gate, and saw nothing so I left the property and ran right to Chris's car down the street. 

"So did you do your Charlie's Angel's impressions sneaking out?" 

"Hey it was perfect. My parents won't realize I'm gone for about half an hour. Then they won't be able to make a scene with the Ashby's coming over…" 

"Smooth moves there Gilmore." 

"You ain't seen nothing yet" I said as Chris put the pedal to the metal, and we screeched down the street.   


Present 

I awoke the next morning in a huge rush. My mom forgot to set the alarm so I was left scrambling around, trying to be ready by the time Tristan got here. 

"MOM!! Where's my skirt??" 

"In the…um…oh wait here it is!!" she yelled from upstairs. I ran to the stairs and my mom threw it down to me. I hurried to my room and finished off changing. I ran around trying to find my chemistry book, but couldn't find it anywhere. I heard a car pull up but still had to find it. I was upstairs when I heard the doorbell ring. 

"Mom, get that!!!" I yelled. 

I heard the door open and my mom doing the little chit-chat before running upstairs so she could finish getting ready. 

"I can't find it!" 

"Wait!! Check the cupboard above the stove!!" 

"I'm not even going to ask" I said as I ran down the stairs. I gave Tristan a quick hello as I ran from the steps into the kitchen. I finally grabbed it and put it into my bag. 

"IS it always this crazy around here?" he asked as I slid on my black boots. 

"Oh yeah. Okay, bag, shoes, clothes, coat…I think that's it…" I said as we started to walk out of the house. 

"Oops, my mom!!" I said running back inside. I said a quick good-bye to her and then ran back outside. 

"Okay, we finally ready to go? I can't believe you actually make it to school on time everyday with this." 

"Well I actually have 1 minute till the bus comes, so with the usual sprint, its not hard." 

He opened the door for me and I put my back in the backseat then climbed in. Tristan started the car up. 

"Wait a second…before we go, I think there's still something we have to finish up from Saturday night…" he said. 

"And that would be…" 

"The good-night kiss…" 

"Hmm…well I think we can do that…" I said leaning in. The kiss was simple yet wonderful. He started to use his tongue to part my mouth, but then I think he remembered I wanted to take it slow, so he pulled it back. 

"I think that makes up for it…" he said smiling, as he pulled back. 

"Yeah I think so. I'd say we should try it again but we got to move. I want to keep my attendance record." 

Tristan turned away from me and pulled out of the driveway and we started on our way. 

"Well if I remember right, your record isn't exactly perfect…" 

"It wasn't my fault though!! I swear the deer hit ME!" 

"Sure, Rory, sure…" 

"Fine don't believe me. Don't expect any more kisses today then…" 

"That's just plain mean." 

"Well, it's not just torturing me, so I think you'll crack." 

"Not likely. I mean, I lasted, what a year without it?" 

"Madeleine's party…" 

"Well besides that." 

"Still you know your going to crack." 

"Yeah, probably…but you keep it up and I won't kiss you all day." 

"Ah, we gotta put a show on at school." 

"Oh god!! Paris is going to kill me. Not that she doesn't already but still…" 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Well your used to having people talk about you all day. I'm not. I'm happy just laying low." 

"We can hide it if you really want, but then you know it will come out eventually." 

"Oh I don't want to hide it, beacse then it ends up even worse then if you just came out and said it. Just promise me one thing?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Just don't talk about how far you got with me…not that its far but still. That will get you a slap in the face..." 

"No problem. Promise me one thing?" 

"Depends…" 

"You won't be totally opposed to a make out session in front of your locker?" he said with that smirk of his. 

"Okay…I wont be totally opposed. But it's not going to happen." 

"As long as you think about it…" 

"Yeah for about 2 seconds." 

The rest of the drive was just non-stop talking which I enjoyed. Now came the facing of the critics. And the gossips. 

"Ready for this?" he joked. 

"Hey this is serious…you have any clue how many girls are going to want to kill me today?" 

"Oh a few hundred. But you can hold them off. If not, here's some good luck…" he said, taking my face in his hands and giving me a deep kiss. We heard the first bell ring, and reluctantly pulled apart. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car and we walked into the school arm in arm. 

"Scared?" he asked, as we got our first shocked looks. 

"Nah…I think I'll live."   


Past 

Dear Diary 

The party last nigh had actually been fun. It was actually a pretty small one, and we just spent the whole night just hanging out. Well, besides the part afterwards, in the back of Chris's car. I actually thought the first date was just a fluke, but, and trust me I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Chris is just what I need. There's probably going to be some interesting gossip at school, but I never have cared, and don't plan on starting now. I already told Chris that I was not going to hang around a ton with his friends, since I knew most of them, and didn't like them. I think that shocked him a bit, but he did know I didn't really like a lot of those people. It may sound like I'm being shallow, but my mom and dad have made me be with them a little too much, besides I've known most of them all for a pretty long time, so I've seen them at their best and worst. Not that they were very far apart. I better go, or OH NO! I'm going to be late for school…yeah right, like it's a first… 

Lorelei J   


Present 

Surprisingly the first few periods went off without a problem. Well there was a lot of staring and Paris almost dropped to the floor with shock. Luckily Tristan knew I just wanted to chill today, helped get rid of any questions or confrontations by taking me on an interesting school tour. He had like 3 different ways of getting to each room. At first I thought he did that just to kiss on me, but he was good about it. But I keep having that little voice in the back of my head telling me to be careful. 

BRRRIIINNNGGG!!! 

I snapped my head up, having barely listened to the last 10 minutes of class. I gathered all my stuff together and left the class. My bag was SO heavy since I hadn't had a chance to get to my locker since the start of school. Why do textbooks have to be so big and heavy. I think this school's going to give me posture problems for the rest of my life. I finally got to my locker and just let my bag fall off my shoulders while I struggled to open it. 

"Arggh!! Stupid thing!!" I said as I tugged repeatedly on it. 

"Step back and let the master do the work" Tristan said, coming up behind me. He spun the lock and hit the locker and it popped open. 

"Okay you got to teach me that," I said as I started putting textbooks into the locker. 

"It's something that can't be taught…your locker just likes me" he said with a big smile, that made me smile. 

"Well, I'm not sure I like the fact that you can open my locker without me here…but I would laugh if you opened it one day, and everything fell on you." 

Well this locker looks pretty bare." 

"Oh I haven't had a chance to load the rest of these in there" I said pointing to my bag. 

"Trying to break your back there?" 

"Oh yeah, that's the whole point of stuffing my bag full of them." 

I grabbed my lunch money and my newly light backpack. 

"Come on, I'm starving!!" 

"You're a guy, big shocker." 

"Hey, you seemed to pack down the food more then me on Saturday." 

"Yeah well you were paying…" 

Tristan said hi to a ton of people on the way to the cafeteria. I could see most of them check me out, up and down until we moved past them. 

"Don't worry about them. Most of them are actually decent people." 

I just smiled at him and he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He smelled SO good. It was the kind of scent you smell, but it doesn't overpower you and make you want to run and stick your head out a window. 

"I can smell the lovely crap they are serving today…I think that's enough to make me lose my appetite." 

"You're a growing boy…you need that crap." 

"Oh yes it'll defiantly help me grow to be a big boy" he said as we entered the caf. We got our food. Some guys and girls at a table in the corner were waving Tristan over. "You want to sit with them? Or just us two?" 

"Doesn't matter…" 

"Seriously? Or are you doing one of those things where you say it doesn't matter, but really I should know which choice you want?" 

"No, we can sit with them if we want, it really doesn't make a difference to me." I would have rather sat with other people, or by myself, but they are his friends. I knew most of them by sight but only a few I had talked to. Tristan grabbed my hand with the arm that wasn't carrying his tray and led me to the table. 

"Hey guys" Tristan said slapping a few of the guys hands. 

"So who's this lady?" a guy named Justin asked. 

"This is Rory…be nice, I like this one." 

"You better" I said hitting him in the stomach. 

"Even though she enjoys using me as a punching bag." 

"Not that you don't deserve it" said a girl, Amanda added. 

Tristan sat down and I placed my tray next to him and slid my bag under the bench. There wasn't anyone sitting on my other side, but I was across from Amanda and a guy named Kevin. 

"We have history together don't we?" Amanda asked. 

"Carlson? Yeah." 

"Why don't you ever talk with anyone?" 

That question shocked me a bit but I just said "I'm fine with the voices in my head. They give me all the conversation I need." 

I thought she was going to turn away, but she laughed. 

"I think I've killed every voice in my head…" 

"Starting with her conscience…" Tristan added. 

"Very funny, you should be one to talk about a conscience. I'm sure Rory knows of your colourful past?" 

"Hey that remains under wraps. Unless you want your past out?" 

"My lips are sealed" she said, then mouthed to me…"I'll tell you later". I laughed and Tristan gave her the evil eye. 

"Whatever she says I swear it's a lie," he added. 

I saw Amanda's eyes sharpen behind me. Then I heard "Well if it isn't the cutest little couple on campus" Paris's voice said. 

"What do you want Paris" I asked. 

"Harsh. And this from the girl that said she was my friend, set me up, and then embarrassed me. And you claimed you hated Tristan…nice lying there." 

"Yeah and you also claimed that you weren't a bitch, but well that was a lie too." I heard laughing from other people at the table. 

"Well, I just thought I'd say I'm so happy to see you two together…you two deserve one another." 

"Yeah and you deserve a life but you don't have one," Amanda added. 

Paris just got all huffy and stormed off. 

"Good job there Rory. I thought you like her though." 

"Yeah well it was a big mess. Basically she's got the hots for Tristan and is jealous of anyone that talks to him." 

"Oh I knew that. She like attacked me when we went out for what? 3 days?" 

I ate my food while listening to Tristan, Amanda, Kevin, Justin, Brad, Kristin, Austin and some people at the other end of the table. I actually enjoyed it, and everyone was actually nice. The guys then decided to go out and play football. As we walked out of the caf, Tristan whispered in my ear "You okay to hang out with them?" 

"Yeah they're cool. But if I have a horrible time, I'm going to ask one of those guys to tackle you extra hard." 

"The bad thing is they will…they can't turn down a pretty face." 

I looked at the ground as we got to the slightly chilly outside. It was actually warm for early November. I was still enjoying the warmth of Tristan's arms around me, when Amanda and Kristin ran up and took me away. 

"Your girlfriend's needed elsewhere" Amanda said. 

I gave him a confused look as he got onto the field. 

"Okay what am I needed for?" 

"Trig homework. I need serious help on one question" Kristin said. 

"Oh no problem." 

We sat down on the edge of the field, where their was a couple of benches and the edge of a low wall that ran around the school. It was flat so we could sit on it. I sat with Kristin on one of the benches and quickly explained where she had made a little mistake. There were the other girls from the table there, Ashley, Eloisa, and Christina. 

"You are such a lifesaver!" Kristin exclaimed. 

"Hey so are you guys. I'm glad you guys aren't like that girl Summer. If I had to hang with Tristan during lunch and girls like that, I'd go crazy." 

"Oh Summer's a bitch. But they'll all be out here soon. We call them the Use and Along group. The guys use them then pass them along." 

"They enjoy 'cheering' the guys on. More like hiking their skirts up, their shirts down, and then squealing whenever something painful happens to one of the guys" Eloisa added. 

I turned my head to the game, but the guys were just all grouped together. 

"Well this is pointless for me to watch. I don't know a thing about football, or any other sport." 

"No way!!" Ashley said. "Sports are…the best!" 

"Yeah they would be if I could play them at all. I'm the one that will hit the teacher in the head with the club instead of the ball." 

"You mean the bat?" she said laughing. 

"Oh, sure, make fun of the new girl. Real nice." 

"Girl if we didn't make fun of you, you wouldn't be included in anything" Christina added. 

"Look who's here…" Amanda said. 

I looked in the direction she was looking and saw Summer and a bunch of over made-up girls. 

"Do you think they get up an extra 3 hours early to pull off that whore look? Or do they just let their little brothers throw everything on their faces?" Eloisa asked. 

"Probably both." 

I heard a bunch of cheering from the field, so I turned my attention back to the game. I saw Tristan, making a fool of himself by doing some weird dance. 

"What happened?" 

"Tristan scored a touchdown. That's a good thing" Ashley said. 

"I should probably cheer then?" 

"Don't bother. Tristan will probably be over here in about, 20 seconds." 

"And you know that how?" 

"He's Tristan" they all said in unison. I looked up, shaking my head and Tristan jogged over. 

"Don't you look all sweaty" I said. 

"All the better for you…I'll be nice and save the big sweaty hug for after the game." 

"You can keep it to yourself." 

"What? I don't even get a kiss for scoring a touchdown?" he said looking offended. 

"Only one touchdown? Try 2…" 

"Evil girl" he said, and then ran back to the game. 

"Well I think you two are perfect for one another. I've don't think I've ever seen a girl one, turn him down on a kiss, and two, able to keep up with his banter" Amanda said. 

"Thanks…I think."


	6. Good, Bad & Ugly Of Relationships

The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl15**   


THE GOOD, THE BAD & THE UGLY OF RELATIONSHIPS 

~*~*~*~*~Both relationships went on for 3 months.~*~*~*~ 

Lorelei & Chris- Haven't had sex yet (even though they've gotten pretty close to it). It was coming up to both her birthday and homecoming ***authors note- don't know when Lorelei's birthday is, and I know all the timings a bit messed up***** Chris actually got Lorelei to hang out with some of his friends, but she basically steers clear of them. Chris started more hanging out with her friends. Oh, they both said they loved one another after 2 months. 

Rory & Tristan- still keeping it slow, Rory won't allow him to go farther then making out. Rory actually was friends with Amanda, Kristin & them. The first couple weeks they were together both were gossiped about constantly since Tristan's reputation, but once they stuck together after all of that, people just let it go. Except Paris and some of the "Use and Pass" group, who still wanted Tristan, but nothing had happened…yet. 

Past 

"Come on Lorelei…it'll be fun" Chris pleaded. 

"No it won't." 

"How do you know?" 

"I'm a mind reader." 

"Well then what am I thinking?" 

"You are thinking that you are just SO lucky to be my boyfriend that understands when I don't want to go to something!" I said. 

"Yes and you should know that we should go, since we didn't exactly make it to the last dance…" 

"That was not my fault!!" 

"Oh yes, the fact that you ripped your dress on the tree, then made me drive all over town looking for somewhere to get a new dress. Then when we got to the dance it was over. And then the we ended up making out in the car, followed by a bunch of my friends coming up to the car and seeing that." 

"It wasn't my fault, it was the tree's fault," I said crossing my arms. 

He just gave me that stare that made my legs go weak. I hated when he was right and then he pulled that out. 

"Fine…we'll go…but you owe me…and my birthday is coming up…" I not so subtly hinted. 

"Hmm, like you've let a day go by in the last 2 weeks without telling me that…" 

A knock on my door startled us both. 

"Who is it?" I asked while I waved Chris onto the balcony. 

"It's your mother." 

Once I saw that Chris was hidden I said "Come in" as I dove onto my bed, and started flipping through a magazine. 

"Lorelei, we need to talk about what you want to do for your birthday. I was thinking of a party like last year…" she said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. 

"Mom, I don't want to do anything!! I'll just go to the movies with Chris, Krysta and the rest of my friends. 

"Lorelei, this is not up for discussion. We have already hired the caterers and sent out invitations." 

"Mom, its MY birthday!! It's the one day that is my special day. Can't I do something I want to do?" 

"You can in the morning…but then the party WILL go on, and you will show up. If you don't their will be some big consequences." 

I knew their was very little point in arguing anymore so I just said fine. 

"Good. I'm going to get a dress for you tomorrow…" she said as she left the room. 

"One that I won't wear…" I said to the air. 

I saw Chris poke his head in the open door. "Is it safe?" 

"Yeah" I said picking my head off of the pillow. He came over and lied next to me on the bed. 

"You okay?" 

"I just can't wait till I can get out of here. The day I turn 18, I'm out of here…there's nothing to keep me here." 

"What about me?" 

"Yeah but I don't have to be in this house for that. My mom drives me crazy." 

"Are you going to show up for the party?" 

"Oh yeah, but for like 20 minutes, then I'll escape up here, and sneak out like always." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Yeah well, one day the time I escape and sneak out it will be forever…"   


Present 

"Hey Rory, where's your worser half?" Austin asked as I sat down next to Amanda, and across from him. 

"Oh he had to talk to Miss Stevens. He'll be here any minute." 

"You going to the Valentine's Day thing at Austin's?" Amanda asked. 

"Depends…I might have to help my mom out with a party at the Inn." 

"You'd rather spend Valentine's Day with your mom then your adoring boyfriend?" I heard Tristan say as he slid into the seat on my other side. 

"Yeah well, unless there's a giant stuffed animal in it for me, I think my mom's better company…" I said giving him a kiss. 

"Doesn't that make you feel special Tristan, dissed for a mom…" Justin put it. 

"At least I have a girlfriend." 

"Well, just give it a day or two…" 

"More like a month or two." 

I turned away from them and started talking to Amanda. 

"I hate being alone on valentine's day" she complained. 

"Ask someone then…like you know who", the who being Justin. 

""But he'd just say no." 

"Have you asked him?" 

"No." 

"Then how do you know?" 

"And who are you girls talking about? I assume its about me?" Tristan asked leaning his head over my shoulder. 

"Yeah, we're planning on how I'm going to make a fool of you by throwing a pie at you later. But shhhh! Don't tell you okay?" 

"Okay I won't say a thing to myself about it." 

"Ugh, you guys are so cute, it kills me" Amanda groaned. She turned to talk to Kristin, and I turned to face Tristan. 

"Do you want to go to the party?" he asked, looking into my eyes. 

"Yeah. Just I might not come till late since some crazy person is having a wedding at the inn, and my mom asked me to help setup. But she promised she'd let me go early since she figured I'd have plans with you." 

"You better have plans with me! Or do you have a secret boyfriend I should know about?" 

"Oh yes, in fact I have 3. And they are all MUCH better kissers than you." 

"Is that so? I think I'm about to give them some stiff competition…" he said kissing me deeply. Since we were at school it had to be short since they can get pretty strict on displays of affection. 

"Hey you two love birds want to play poker?" Austin asked, waving his hand in the space between our heads. 

"I'm up for it…I haven't played in awhile, but I'll beat you all…" Tristan bragged. 

"Yeah…and you've lost how much money and clothes in this game?" Austin shot back. 

"Less than you." 

"Hey guys, check the ego's and deal" Amanda said. 

Justin, Austin, Amanda, Eloisa, Brad, Tristan and myself were all playing. I lost horribly but we were only playing with M&M's. I stole a few from Tristan, although he protested, he couldn't watch them the whole game. Once I ran out of those I snuggled myself under Tristan's arm and tried to figure out what to get him for Valentine's Day. I never was good with gifts and what am I supposed to get the guy that has everything? I've only been to his house a couple of times but it's absolutely huge. He has a I met his dad, briefly as I was leaving one day, and he was a big sweetheart, like Luke. He was like 6'8, and very muscular. At first I was scared of him but I talked to him for a couple minutes and he was full of laughs. 

Too bad I can't just snap my fingers and have the perfect gift for him…I'll drag Lane and Amanda or Kristin to the mall to help me. 

"I got to go to my locker" I told Tristan. 

Okay I'll see you in class then?" 

"Yeah. Bye guys" I said walking out of the caf. I hurried up the steps to my locker, passing the "Use and Pass" group. 

"Hi Rory…" I heard a sing-song voice call. I turned around and saw Summer and one of her lackies, Jessica, who was a tall blond, glaring at me. 

"Hi Summer." 

"Where's Tristan?" 

"Why would you want to know?" 

"Well I want to talk to him about getting back together…but I haven't been able to since you've been attached to his hip for the last couple months." 

"Talk to him whenever you want…he'll just turn you down, since the way you dumped him." 

"Which time would you be referring to?" she said with a smirk. 

"I've got to get to my locker. I'll leave you to your imagination." 

"You know he's the best kisser at this school…and well he's great with other things too. But you would know wouldn't you? Well I guess not since your little miss virgin." 

"At least I'm not the school slut sleeping with every guy I see." 

"Hmm…I can't believe Tristan's lasted this long…well I guess that'll make my offer more…intising…" 

"Bye Summer…oh bye the way you got some salad in your teeth, and well I thought I'd tell you since that's all you are going to eat today" I said turning on my heel and going up the rest of the stairs, leaving her there with her hand on her hip and running her finger along her teeth.   


Past 

"That's a gorgeous dress!" Krysta exclaimed as I twirled around in the department store. 

"You sure?" I said running my hands down the smooth fabric. 

"Yeah. Its so simple, it just looks elegant yet fun at the same time." 

It was a full-length black dress that was some slightly shimmer fabric with multi-coloured stars lining the bottom and top hem. It had spaghetti straps, and was actually really comfortable. 

"You double sure?" 

"If you don't buy it, I'll hit you over the head." 

"Okay" I said, disappearing back into the dressing room, changing back into my clothes. 

"I can't believe your going to the homecoming dance…" 

"Well I'm not going to the game…Chris is going, then he's going to pick me up." 

"Well this weekend's just going to be hell on you. Friday, homecoming dance, and then Saturday, the lovely birthday party." 

"You are sneaking out with me right?" I asked as I walked out of the change room with the dress. 

"Course. We can just go to Banderes and get coffee." 

"Coffee…that reminds me, we got to go get some after I pay for this." 

"Big surprise." 

"Hey you're the one that mentioned coffee. You know I'm addicted." 

"How did that happen anyways?" 

We went to the counter and I paid for it. 

"Well basically I used to always sneak into the kitchen to escape from my parents and when I'd get in there, all the help would be drinking coffee. So I tried it, and always drank it when I was hiding in there. So I got hooked." 

"I know, I've seen you when you go into withdrawal. It's not a pretty sight." 

I gave the girl at the counter my credit card, and we waited for her to finish up, then we left the store. 

"Off to the coffee shop…" I said waving my hands wildly. 

"Again…"   


Present 

It took me awhile but I finally found the perfect gift for Tristan. It was actually 2 things, but I had a feeling he'd love them. Although whatever I got him, he'd pretend to love it anyways, but I wanted to get him something he would actually love. 

"Rory? You can go now…the wedding's all done, so now it's the easy part" my mom told me. 

"Sure?" 

"Yeah I'm sure…go enjoy your date with Tristan. But be back at a decent hour or I will have to hunt him down and then display him in the living room…" 

"Don't worry. Sookie's going to drive you home?" 

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill herself in the kitchen before…" 

Just as she said that we heard a clatter come from the kitchen. 

"Okay, love you, have fun," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek then running into the kitchen yelling "SOOKIE!!!" 

I ducked into the bathroom and double-checked my outfit. I was wearing a long black skirt and a red fuzzy turtleneck sweater. I then ran out and hopped into the jeep. The clock flashed 8 so I knew by the time I got there, the party would just be picking up. I had a weird feeling, like the night I was with Dean and he dumped me, but I just shook it off. I couldn't wait to see him. Just getting a look at him made my heart flutter. He's been so good about me not wanting to rush things, and he actually has been the one to break up heated make-out sessions, to ask if I wanted to stop. I turned up the radio, which was blaring a PJ Harvey song and drove to Austin's house. 

When rory arrives… 

I walked into the house, with some boy band music blaring, and people everywhere. I walked around looking for either Tristan or anyone I knew. I finally spotted Eloisa, Kristin and Christina sitting in a sitting room. 

"Hey guys!" I said. 

"Hey Rory! You just get here?" Eloisa asked. 

"Yeah, my mom let me free. Where's Amanda? I'm surprised she's not with you guys, trying to work up the courage to ask Justin to ask." 

"Oh my god!! You missed it!!! She actually did it…well after Christina here 'accidentally' pushed her into him." 

"Ah…wish I'd seen that. Why you guys sitting here?" 

"Taking a dance break…we've been dancing since we got here." 

"Good job. Have you seen Tristan?" 

"Haven't seen romeo since I got here" Eloisa said. 

"Okay well I'm going to see if I can find him…if not I'll be back." 

"Bye" they said as I walked right onto the dance area. I had to make my way through the mess of bodies, trying to get to the edge. 

"Rory!" I heard a voice call. I looked around and saw Amanda waving to me, her arm around Justin. I made my way over to them. 

"Well look who finally got together" I said. 

Hey well at least it happened" she said. 

"Have you guys seen Tristan?" 

"Yeah. He just was here. He went that away" Justin said pointing towards the deck. 

I made my way across the room to the drapes that separated the house and the marble mass that is the deck. I saw a few couples making out, and lots of people milling around. I then saw a flash of blond hair walking along the grounds. I walked down the steps and tried to find him. I heard voices before I could see anyone. The voices stopped as soon as I reached an area surrounded by tall bushes. I looked in the opening and saw Tristan standing there…attached to Summer at the lip. I couldn't move for a second. I thought it was a dream…it felt like hours even though it was only a few seconds. I reached into my bag and pulled out the tiny box that held Tristan's gift. I threw it at his back, then I ran back to the house. I heard him call my name a couple times, but I made it into the house before he could catch up to me. My eyes were starting to tear, so I knew I had to get out of here as soon as possible. I passed Kristin who was coming onto the dance floor. She tried to grab me, but I shook her off and went out the front door. I ran to the car and started it. I had to get out of there, before I completely broke down. Or before Tristan caught up with me. After a few fumbles I finally got the car to start, and I raced out of the driveway. I drove as fast as I could without exceeding the speed limit. The tears were starting to come but I was also filled with rage. 

"Do not break down!!! I will not break down!!! He's just Tristan…the guy I hated…DO NOT BREAK DOWN!!!" I repeated to myself. The ride seemed to take forever, even though I probably made the best time ever. I pulled into the driveway, and shut the car down. Then it came over me. I leaned against the steering wheel, and the tears started to flow. I knew my mom wouldn't be home yet, since I had been gone for only about an hour, since I was at the party for like 10 minutes, not even. Once I had a pause in the crying, I got out and stumbled inside. Every tear made me angrier and angrier. I had opened myself up to him and he betrayed me. He didn't even do it with someone decent. He did it with the girl that he had said he used to make me jealous. He said he never cared about her. I should have known better. 

I got up off of the couch and grabbed the container of chocolate ice cream and sat down. I turned the TV on but I barely acknowledged it. My brain was on overload. I wanted to scream, run, cry, punch something…and if Tristan doesn't call either tonight or tomorrow, I'll know how he truly feels… 

Past 

"You sooo better have an absolutely amazing gift for me tomorrow" I said as we were walking up the hall where the homecoming dance was being held. 

"And why would that be?" 

"Because you dragged me here." 

"Don't worry, you'll like your gift." 

"I better…otherwise your going to have to start all over with your teasing of some other girl." 

"Yeah I think that takes too long…" 

"Well its worth it…at least it better be" I said glaring at him. 

Chris gave our tickets and we went into the ballroom. I jus took a deep breath then plastered a smile on my face.   


Present 

"RORY?" my mom yelled the second she got into the house. I heard her throw down her stuff then come into the family room. 

"Rory are you okay??" 

"Yeah it just was a horrible night." 

She sat down next to me and I layed my head on her lap. I could sense she wanted to know more but I couldn't bring myself to tell her what had happened. 

"It's okay…I saw the jeep and wondered why you were home so early. Did something happen?" 

I nodded my head and the phone rang. She reached for it but I stopped her. 

"Let…the…machine get…it." 

Beep!! Hi this is the Gilmore Girls. We have lives so we aren't here right now. We might call you back…" 

"Rory? Are you there? Why'd you run out?? You looked so upset I hope your okay. Please call me back…it's Kristin…"BEEP!!! 

"Mom…it…was…horrible…" I tried to tell her what was wrong but couldn't. 

"It's okay Rory. You can tell me in the morning…" 

I closed my eyes, and tried to think of anything but…him. 

~*~*~Lorelei~*~* 

Whatever that boy did to her, I'll kill him. First Dean then whatever he did. But whatever it was it had to be bad or Rory wouldn't be so upset. I hope she doesn't have the bad relationship luck I've had…at least she didn't rush in like me. And if she did, and he broke her heart, he will not see daylight again.   


Past 

"Can we have everyone's attention as we announce the homecoming court" the band leader said. 

"Otherwise known as the parade of the superficial" I said to Chris as we broke apart from dancing. 

"Hey what if I end up there…" 

"Then I change it to the parade of the self-absorbed." 

"Now for Homecoming court. For freshman class the prince is…Aaron Sheld. The princess is…Fundisha Hamilton." 

Everyone clapped politely as they stood on stage. 

"For the sophomore class…the prince is…Matthew Roberts." Chris cheered wildly for one of his close friends. "…And the princess is…Lorelei Gilmore." 

I had automatically started to clap. Then what he said sunk in. 

"Go up there" Chris said pushing me towards the stage. 

I walked up the steps with Matt helping me. We stood off on the corner of the stage. I looked out at Chris who seemed to be enjoying my misery. 

"Congratulation" Matt whispered. 

"Who the hell voted for me? This is the last place I want to be." 

"I don't know…" 

The rest of the court was announced. We watched the queen and king dance and then we had to be pulled off to the side for a ton of pictures. First the group, then just the princess's, then us in pairs…it went on and on. I saw Chris laughing at the glare I gave to the camera each time. 

Finally they let us go and Chris came up to me. 

"Congratulations…"he said giving me a kiss. 

"That was a cruel, cruel joke." 

"Oh it was no joke. You seriously won, and no I did not stuff the ballot box." 

"I'm going to kill whoever arranged that. Do you realize, for like the rest of the year, my glaring face is going to be on that stupid spirit wall?" 

"Oh yeah and you can remember this night forever." 

"And all the damn pictures. I swear they must have just LOVED my glare and no smile. Now I need something to drink, and something to eat" I said, dragging Chris with me to the refreshment table. I grabbed a plate, and filled it with sugary treats. 

"That better be for the both of us…" he said, carrying over a cup of coffee and 2 other cups. 

"Dream on, this is all for me…you can get your own plate…" 

"Yeah then you can get your own coffee then" he said with a smirk. 

"Fine, fine…but I get the most!" 

"We'll see. Lets go sit down" he said walking towards the table with some of his friends. 

"Oh joy…" I mumbled to myself as I followed him. By the time I got there, Chris was saying hi to everyone. 

"Oh my god!! Lorelei, you are so lucky!" a perky girl named Kim said. 

"Why?" I said, sitting down next to Chris and her. 

"Because you were this years princess!" 

"Oh, yeah, that." 

"I sooo wish I had won" a girl named Theresa added. 

"So do I" I said with a half snarl, half smirk. 

She got a confused look on her face but then she replaced it with a big stupid smile. I avoided any more talking by shoving food into my mouth. This continued for about an hour. I danced with Chris once but I knew the main reason we were here was because he wanted to hang with his friends. So I just played little mind games, like how many times Kim said "oh my god" in 10 minutes. Her record was 12. Finally they announced that it was time for us to all leave. 

"Thank god" I whispered to myself. I stood up and Chris put his arm around my shoulders. 

"You okay?" he asked as we walked to his car. 

"Yeah why?" 

"You've been quiet all night." 

"Yeah well being a princess is exhausting…" 

"Seriously…" 

"Look this was your thing…I'm not, and never am going to be Miss High School." 

And that's a good thing" he said opening the door for me. 

"Where to now?" I asked once he got into the car. 

"My balcony" I said with a smile.   


Present 

The weekend passed without a call from Tristan. I was ready to kill him. I had called Kristin back, but had just left a message that I was hanging with my mom this weekend and I was going out of town for the rest of it. I knew she'd pass that along to Amanda, Ashley, Eloisa and Christina, so at least I wouldn't have to deal with those calls. If Tristan heard it, he knew it would be a lie since I actually was supposed to go to the movies with him on Saturday night, even though that did not happen. I had told my mom the whole story, and I think she wants to kill him, but I told her I had first crack. 

I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. I had enough time to run by Luke's and get a cup of coffee. I ran from Luke's to the bus stop, just as it pulled up. I hopped on and enjoyed my coffee and my newest book. 

Finally we pulled up to school. It took all my strength to walk off that bus with my head up. I refused to look at the ground, since if anyone had seen what had happened, it would be all over campus. I walked inside quickly and headed up to my locker. I did see a lot of people looking at me, then turning and talking but that also could have been my imagination. I purposely avoided walking by Tristan's locker. I did not want to see him, at least until I could hold myself completely together. I got to my locker and it actually opened fine. I slowly put my books in. I heard familiar voices down the hall. I turned and saw Amanda, Ashley, Eloisa and Kristin walking towards me, with looks of concern on their faces. 

"Are you okay?" Kristin asked right away. 

"Yeah I think so. Do you know what happened?" 

"To Tristan, Brad, Kevin, Summer and Shannon? Yeah…why you ran out on the party, no clue." 

"Whoa, what about all them?" 

"You didn't hear?" Ashley asked. "They were in a car crash the night of the party. Kevin was driving, he'd been drinking, and they hit a kid. He's in the hospital with MAJOR injuries." 

"What happened to them?" I asked, having to lean on the locker to stop myself from falling down. 

"We don't really know. They were put in jail for the night, but no one's heard anything" Eloisa said. 

"Oh my god" I said sliding down the lockers to the floor. 

"I can't believe Tristan didn't tell you" Amanda added, "Well unless he CAN'T tell you." 

"Well the last time I saw him, it wasn't on the best terms" I said, the tears starting to come back. 

The first bell rang, and Ashley and Amanda helped me up and we went to the bathroom. No one was in it. I sat down on the small couch, my head in my hands. 

"What happened Rory?" Kristin asked. 

"Basically I saw him kissing Summer when I got to the party. I threw his gift at him then ran. He called for me but I just ran." 

All 4 of their faces just dropped. None of them said anything but "Wow…" 

I had to get it all out. "She told me awhile ago that she wanted him but I just ignored it. Then I saw them kissing. Plain and simple. And now I don't even get a chance to talk to him…and now I don't think I will." 

"Okay I have to at least tell you this. Tristan's a player, but this is the first time he's cheated with a girl he's going steady with. That does make sense why he got so smashed at the party after you left though." 

The late bell rang but none of us moved. 

"We better get to class though…are you going to be okay Rory?" Ashley asked. 

"Yeah well now I really want to talk to him…" 

"Here, I'll loan you my cell" Amanda said, grabbing it out of her purse. 

"And we'll leave you alone" Eloisa added, standing up. They each gave me a quick hug then left me alone. I took a few deep breathes before dialling the number that is embedded in my brain. The phone just rang and rang till the machine picked up. I hung up and dialled his house number rather then his personal one. On the second ring, someone picked up. 

"Hi, it's Rory. Is Tristan there?" 

"Oh hi Rory. It's Clara" the maid said. "Tristan's…busy right now." 

"Clara, can you please tell me what's going on? I haven't talked to him all weekend." 

I could tell she was debating whether to say anything but finally she broke down. 

"His parents are shipping him off to a military camp in North Carolina. He's been under house arrest and will be until he leaves." 

I couldn't move. 

"Rory?" she asked. 

"Yeah I'm here…thanks a lot Clara. If you can, can you tell him I called?" 

"I'll try miss. Good-bye" she said hanging up. 

I hung the phone up, and just sat there. Now I can't talk to him. I can't know why he did what he did. No closure, no nothing. Now I won't see him again. Why he was so stupid to get into that car…and why was he in there with Summer? If he really cared, why would be with her…why didn't he try and reach me before. I guess he really didn't care. All he must have wanted was sex, and when I didn't give it to him, he went looking somewhere else for it. Then he's not worth my thoughts. He's worth nothing more then a piece of dirt. Too bad I just can't say "Good-bye" to his face. Then he'd know that I didn't care. And maybe, without him, that would become true.   


Past 

"Why do you sneak in, even after they know you've left?" Chris asked as we snuck onto the balcony. 

"Because I'm late. They'll just come in the morning, see that I'm there, then not care. I do it all the time so they have just bothered trying." 

He sat down on one of the chairs on the deck and I sat on his lap. 

"Well, I don't mind. I'm sorry you had a bad time tonight though…" 

"I'll live…" 

"At least now you're a princess!" 

"Oh yes, and doesn't that mean you have to do whatever I say?" 

"Fine then…madame, what would you like?" 

"Hmm…lets start simple…a kiss." 

"Your wish is my command," he said. 

The kiss deepened. We started making out completely. My body got goose-bumps. 

"You cold" he whispered in a quick break from kissing. 

"A bit." 

I started kissing his neck, while he picked me up and took me into my room. He placed me down on the bed. My heart started beating wildly when he kissed me again. I can't describe the feeling. I pulled back for a second and Chris just stared at me. It was a caring stare, not a disappointed stare. I just nodded to him… "You sure?" he asked. I nodded my head again, and then kissed him deeply.


	7. Tales, Letters & Aftermath

The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl15**

TALES, LETTERS & AFTERMATH 

Present 

~*~*~*~*~*~Tristan~*~*~*~*~ 

Rory, 

I'm sorry, everything just turned into a big mess 

Rory, 

Before you throw this out, PLEASE read it. You need to know what happened. What you saw was only a moment, nothing else. Summer is a piece of dirt to me, and I never meant to hurt you 

Rory, 

You probably hate my guts right now, and I understand why, just please read this. 

Rory, 

I know you will probably throw this out but please read it. By now, you've heard what happened to us that night. I don't know if you know what's happening to me though. I wish I could erase that whole night and do it over. You deserve to know what happened that night, and I want to tell you, but I can't do it in a letter. You deserve more then that. I could write the truth, but you can't see that I truly mean it. I could lie, and you can't tell. This is something I need to do face to face, or at least over the phone. Then you can hear what I have to say and see that I mean it, and it not just lies. I can't say I'm sorry in enough ways though. I can tell you this, and I hope you do believe me. I never wanted to hurt you and what happened WAS a mistake. The rest of the night I was a mess, that's why I got into that car. And that's why I'm on the plane now, heading down to North Carolina military camp. I don't know when I'll be back. My parents, well, this wrecked them. My mom's sister was hit by a drunk driver and died. That's why I got such an extreme punishment. They want me to know what I did was wrong. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to fly back once summer comes, but I truly don't know. I just want you to know, that I am thinking of you and that boy we hit, practically every moment since I woke up, in jail on Saturday morning. This letter is killing me to write. All I want to do is hold you and tell you everything that happened. I need you. You've made me see things I've never seen before. I'm going to end this now, since the plane is about to land, and since I know I sound like a complete sap…the words don't mean as much unless I can tell you face to face… 

Love Tristan 3 

Ps. If you want to write back, the address is on the front of the letter. But I'll understand why if you don't. 

PPS. Here's part of your Valentines Day gift…I know it doesn't make up for anything but I want you to have it 

I folded the letter up and stuffed it into an envelope. I carefully wrote the address on the front and then stuffed it into my bag. The plane was getting ready to land so I just stared at the seat in front of me. I can't believe I'm in North Carolina. I would give anything to talk to or see Rory. I just hope she will read this letter. And if not well…I'll just keep sending them.   


Past 

I woke up the next morning bursting with happiness. Last night had well been, great. Well actually amazing. And now its my birthday. A big smile crept onto my face. Chris had woken me up to tell me he had to get home but I was just so comfortable I fell right back asleep. I glanced at the clock and it flashed 11:42. I knew my mom would send someone up soon so I slowly got out of my bed with a smile on my face. I just couldn't wait to see Chris again.   


Present 

I played with the envelope in my hands, deciding whether to open it or not. The second I grabbed it out of the mailbox I recognized the scrawl. I had avoided talking about him, since I learned he was being sent away. I had been sitting on the couch, with the letter since I had gotten home, a half hour ago. Finally I got the courage and ripped it open. I slid the paper out and saw a silver chain at the bottom. I tipped the envelope open and let it fall into my hand. It was a necklace with a silver heart engraved with Rory. I then opened up the letter slowly and started to read it. By the end of it my heart felt just as heavy as it had before. At least he had somewhat apologized. I know a letter is impersonal way to tell me, but I need to know what happened. I really wanted to just pick up the phone and call him, but at the same time I knew it would be pointless. If he could call me, judging by the letter he would have already. I wasn't going to make the first move. He had cheated on me, and I have nothing I need to explain to him. It's up to him. I stroked the necklace with my fingers, debating what to do with it. I decided I'd wear it, but underneath my top, so not everyone could see it. Instead of starting on my homework, I hurried to my room and got out the stationary my grandma gave me. "Every lady needs her own stationary" she told me. 

I grabbed a pen and started writing. 

~*~*~*~Tristan~*~*~*~ 

Dear Tristan, 

You have made the last couple weeks hell for me. I won't lie to you. That night you hurt me, bad. Worse then how Dean hurt me when he dumped me the first time. I have gone through every emotion possible thinking about you. I know you don't want to do it through a letter, but you eliminated the other options, and I really need to know what happened. I need to know where I stand with you. I need to move on from this. Not necessarily move on from you, but I want to put that night, the last weeks, behind me. Just don't lie to me, and it will all be fine. Because if you do lie, I WILL know once I see you again, and then you will be the one experiencing the pain. 

I really don't know what to say to your right now. This is the first time I've ever been at a loss of words around you(or well writing to you). I will let you know this though; I do still have feelings for you. You can't just erase those feelings, but trust me; they are being strained right now. I do want to hear from you, because no matter what happens, I do want to be your friend(or at least I'll try to be). 

Anyways I have a mountain of homework to work through, so I hope to hear from you soon, 

(did you mean what you put before your name?) 

Rory 

After reading that letter my heart leaped with joy. She still cared! That's all that matters. I just hope that lasts. I had been given the chance to call her at the airport, but since I had written the letter I thought it would be better for her to hear it that way. Now, at the military camp, my parents requested that I have no outside phone communication except with family. I guess they REALLY wanted to cut me off from life outside of these walls. But soon I hope to be out of here…to be with her…   


Past 

"Okay, question…why are you so giddy today?" Krysta asked when we were hanging out at her house. 

"I don't do giddy" I said. 

"You know what I mean…" 

"Well I have something to be happy about…" 

"What? How can you keep that all to yourself?" 

"Fine, but DON'T ask for specifics cause if you want to know more, you won't." 

"Yeah, yeah just spill!" 

I lowered my voice, for no real reason and said "We did it last night." 

"OH MY GOD!!" 

"Shhh!!!" 

"Well come on!! That deserves it. So how was it?" 

"KRYSTA!!!" 

"What? That's not a specific…" 

"It was good…REALLY good" I said to make her happy.   


Present 

I had just gotten home from having coffee with Lane, and my mom handed me a letter. The second I saw who it was from, I ran into my room and ripped it open, eager to know the explanation. 

Dear Rory, 

It was REALLY good to hear from you, and I'm glad you are at least are giving me a chance to explain. And I also agree that no matter what happens (although I hope we stay together) we are at least friends. I just want you to know, since you are just going to have to trust me on this what I'm about to tell you…okay, I knew you were going to be late, so I was just hanging around. Summer was flirting with me almost the entire time. She asked if I wanted to go on a walk, and I said yes, figuring nothing would come of it. I needed to get out and get some air. She started talking about all the old good times we had, and we were having a good time. Then she stopped me. Then she kissed me…and I will admit, at first I got into it, but then reality hit me and I broke it up. Then the box hit me in the back…after that I told Summer off pretty bad when a bunch of us were in a room drinking. I just kept drinking it back, and then Kevin said he'd drive us all home, and well you know the rest. I know that sounds like it's just my way of keeping you, but I promise its all true. I'd say ask Summer, but well, you know her…I don't even know what happened to her…the cops let our parents decide whether to let them take care of it or if our parents would deal with us (obviously if they did it decently). 

Anyways I want to get off that whole thing, well because it sucks a lot here. The classes are stricter and just as hard as Chilton. Plus the make us reply in "Yes sir! No Ma'am" type of stuff. After classes comes physical training, for 2 hours. Then followed by a lovely meal (its worse then the lunch at Chilton)…and occasionally they cut us off from talking. At least after that we are allowed two hours to relax, but only if we have our homework done. Pretty soon I will be able to get online again, since right now they are updating all the computers here. Then we don't have to wait so long to write…that is if you still want to. So whats the latest at Chilton? Any new gossip? I think that's the strangest thing that I'm actually wondering whats going on there, rather then being a part of it…oh I got to go now, here comes bed check (another lovely addition) 

(Yes I do mean it…even if you don't) 

Love Tristan 

I took a huge breath after reading the letter once, I read it again. I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The explanation, was, well, not very imaginative one, but there was no big problem with it. OF course the only thing that bugged me was that he could have made it up. "WHY DOES HE MAKE ME FEEL EVRYTHING AT ONCE!!!" I said to myself. I heard the front door open and ran to it. My mom stood there, putting down her bags. She must have seen the weird look on my face because she immediately asked what was wrong. 

"I got another letter…" 

"So evil boy wrote again…he deserves a cookie." 

"Very funny mom." 

"I know, I was thinking of becoming a stand up comic but well, the life wasn't me." 

"What, saying what you mean and doing a ton of coffee shops where'd you could get paid in coffee?" 

"So it is my kind of life…still. So what did he say?" she asked, putting her arm around my shoulders, and walking me into the kitchen. 

"First get coffee then we try and figure out what it means…." 

"No argueing…I need coffee." 

She poured 2 mugs, handed one to me, then carried both the coffee pot and her mug behind me into the family room where we got comfortable on the couch. 

"So are you going to tell me what you think first, then let me read the letter or the other way around?" 

"He gave me an explanation, and it does make sense, but at the same time I hate not seeing him to tell if he's saying the truth! We just got so close, so fast, then all this happened in one week. I can't handle it all…"I babbled on and on for awhile about how I felt and what he had said. 

"Well, next time you write him, see when he's coming back next…until then, keep it just friends. What's happened to Summer? Because I seriously would ask her to see what she has to say about it. If it matches then great, but if it doesn't you might be able to use what she says to figure out exactly how he feels and what he told you if it was the truth or not." 

"Summer is at school. She got stuck on probation and a ton of community crap since her parents lawyers settled out of court. Oh, and they paid a ridiculous amount of money to the family so they would drop all the charges on her. Shannon and Brad cut the same deal, but Kevin's parents are making him do something along the lines of what Tristan's doing. Brad has changed a ton though…he's really distant, and doesn't sit with us at all. There's a big hole at lunch and in classes now." 

"Honey, don't worry about them. Try and talk to Summer or even get someone to do it for you." 

"I'll try but well, we don't get along AT ALL. I told you what she threatened that one day." 

"Yeah well, accidents can change people." 

"Oh, she's pretty much the same as ever at school. I think its just putting a blip in her social plans." 

"So you going to write back to Tristan now or talk to Lane & Amanda and everyone about it?" 

"I'll write him now. The can give me an interpretation on it better then you can since they know him better, but I'd rather write what I feel, not what I'm told."   


Past 

2 months later—(brief summary of what happened then whats going on) 

Chris and Lorelei had sex many times. They were practically inseparable. Chris had given Lorelei a bracelet to which he had the matching one, with half hearts on both, that if put together completed one another. He also gave her a few little weird gifts that said stuff, or moved. Lorelei had just noticed she hadn't gotten her period, but had decided to get a pregnancy test just in case… 

I was pacing around the bathroom waiting for the mintues to pass by. I knew I probably wasn't pregnant, but well, it doesn't hurt to find out. I'm only 16, I can't have a kid. My parents would kill me. "Ding!" the timer went off. I picked it up, took a deep breath and looked at it. It was blue…I was pregnant. I slid onto the floor, staring at disbelief at the test, at the package. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. Then the tears started to come. I curled up on the bathmat using my arms as pillows, and just cried. I can't have another being relying on me…what kind of mom would I be. My parents are going to murder me. What about Chris? Oh god, what was he going to say? 

SO many questions, all unanswered. I needed to talk to someone, but who? I wasn't ready to tell Chris and their was only 1 other person. Krysta. I wiped my tears away and washed my face. I didn't wan to risk anyone in the house seeing my face, and then telling my parents. They'd be on my back in a minute. I wrapped the test up in paper and put it into the paper bag. I was going to burn it in the fireplace in my room. I opened the door to the bathroom, and double checked that no one was in my room. The lock on my main door was still locked. I threw the bag into the fireplace then went and called Krysta. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Krysta, can you come over…right now." 

"You okay?" 

"Just please come…" 

"I'll be there in 5." 

We both hung up. I walked slowly over to the fireplace, and fixed the fire to have flames all around the bag. Then I lit it, and watched the bag burn up. There may be remains but they will be unrecognizable. I unlocked the doors to my balcony and left it open a crack for Krysta to get in. Then I just grabbed a teddy bear that Chris had given me, and curled up in the armchair next to my bed. And I just stared into space…   


Present 

Tristan, 

I'm writing this letter without having talked to anyone(except my mom) about your excuse. And I just want you to know that I do believe you, but there still is that little doubt in my mind that says your lying. So this is what I want to happen…we remain friends for now. I don't completely trust you yet, but I am not ruling out the fact that we could go back to somewhat the way we were before. Now let's leave that night alone… 

Military school doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun. Sounds like a Chilton, put up a few gears. Chiltons been good, though there is that whole missing from you and Kevin being gone, and Brad changed. The workload is still hellish, but of course, I'm doing great J. I'll fill you in on the latest gossip (besides the stuff about what happened that night)…Amanda and Justin are dating, and doing pretty well. Paris got asked out by this guy, but it turned out to be a joke, and she had said yes. I actually felt bad for her. There's the usual hookups (no big ones) and breakups (mostly use and pass ones). So you aren't missing much. You should know that I talked to Dean a week or so ago, and well he's dating this girl that I DESPISED at Stars Hollow High. Well, doesn't shock me, since he probably wants as different as he can get from me (and trust me, she's the total opposite in every way, shape, and form). 

So when are you coming back ? I'd really like to see you 

Rory 3 (even if I can't say it yet) 

PS. You should know that I am going to try and talk to Summer…although I still will want to talk t you about that whole thing 

"Another letter from your girl?" my roommate Jerome asked as I folded the letter up. We were both lying on our twin beds, that were on opposite sides of the room, our feet hanging over the ends, occasionally kicking the other ones foot. 

"According to this she's not sure about being my girl…" 

"Dumped through a letter, harsh." 

"Not really dumped. It's complicated. We never really did break up, cause things were VERY rushed before I ended up here." 

"Oh, does she have something to do with why you're here?" 

"Well somewhat. She's the reason I got smashed and then ended up getting into the car." 

"Good job…" 

"Very funny Jerome." 

"So you writing her back?" 

"Course, but now we're on the friends level again, and trust me we went through a whole lot of shit just to end up dating. And now we're right back to where we were." 

"Oh, so she's the one you couldn't have, till finally you got together in a big teary moment with the both of you declaring your love to one another" he said making big dramatic gestures. 

"Actually, we haven't said I love you yet…and we actually started dating because of her ex." 

"Do I even want to know?" 

"Probably not." 

"Just write her." 

"The computers are back up today…I can email her now!" 

"Maybe she's online right now…and I can watch you get that love-sick look on your face." 

I hopped off my bed, and slid into the desk chair. They had just installed the computers that morning, so we had barely touched it. I logged onto my hotmail account, which was filled with messages. They all dated back to Febuary 14th, the last day I had checked it. It was filled with forwards, messages from friends, the few bits of junk. I clicked on compose to write an email to her. I couldn't log onto MSN till I got this message written. 

To: Rory coffeeluver4eva@hotmail.com>   
From: Tristan badboylover16@hotmail.com> 

Hey Rory! 

Our computer got hooked up, so now I don't have to excert my poor hands writing letters. And I don't have to drive my roommate crazy by waiting by the door for your letters J Lol. 

Jerome says "Hi" by the way. Ahh, the Chilton gossip seems to have gone downhill since I went there…too bad. I'm going to email some people to say hi (my email is flooded, even though most of it probably is just gossip hunters). Well Paris sort of deserved it in a way. Don't worry what Dean's doing…he's not in your life anymore 

School's turning into Chilton, just something I do everyday. It's not that bad, since some of the guys are fine (Jerome's well nice but not really normal and yes he yelled at me when he saw that) 

Okay, to the whole friends thing, I understand but I still want to somewhat get back to where we were when I left. It's okay if you talk to Summer. I planned on writing her a scathing email but well I don't want to screw things up since I'm not there to watch you(in the good way, not the stalker way) 

I got to go and do my homework, but I miss you. I think I'll be back for Spring break, but before that I don't know. I've only talked to my parents briefly. My mom's still torn up over the whole thing. 

Love   
Tristan 3 

Rory 

I was finishing off my homework when a box popped up saying 

I clicked on the box and checked my online buddies but he wasn't online. That surprised me because he usually always goes online, but maybe he didn't want everyone bugging him. I opened the window and was about to read his email when the phone rang. My mom was at Luke's so I had to search for it. I finally found it in an old pizza box. 

"Gilmore's" I answered. 

"Hey Rory. What's up?" Amanda asked. 

"Finishing homework and about to read an email from Tristan." 

"Yeah I just got a short one from him saying he was doing okay and stuff. He sent it out to a bunch of people, but your name wasn't on the list." 

"Yeah he probably sent me a response to my letter. Oh so what did you find out about what happened?" 

"Okay, when I asked Summer, she said that he kissed her, but then I hid around the corner and I overheard her and Shannon talking and Shannon being the idiot she was said "I thought you said that you kissed him" and then Summer said "Yeah but she's just going to tell Rory, and if Tristan's going to be mine, Rory has to think the other way…do I have to explain everything to you? A leopard doesn't change his spots, so soon Tristan will realize I'm what he needs and wants," and then that was it." 

"So he could be telling the truth…but she definitely lied?" 

"Definitely. I think Tristan is telling you the truth." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I've known Tristan for like forever. I've seen him go from girl to girl, change from day to day and trust me you were like the solid thing in his life. I never really knew why he did what he did, using girls because most of the other guys have screwed up families, but his was really nice." 

"That was one subject I never brought up with him. I didn't want to know about that part of his past. And if I did I'd just ask you guys." 

"Yeah but although you are my friend I wouldn't do that to him. He knows a ton about my past and plus that's a rule of friendship." 

"Well I don't want to know that stuff. It doesn't affect us at all so why should I find out." 

"Yeah…oh, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" 

"Yeah, bye. Oh and if you talk to Ashley tell her that I may need her help with something." 

"Something?" 

"Yeah I'm going to need some help on a article I'm writing about sports." 

"Yeah okay. Bye." 

"Bye." 

I hung the phone up and ran to my room to read the email.   


Past 

"Lor?? You here?" a whispered voice came from the doors. 

"Krys? Come in, no ones here." 

I heard the door open but couldn't bear to look at her. My eyes were still red. She came and sat on my bed and just looked at me. 

"Are you okay? Why were you crying?" 

"I don't know who else to tell, but you have to SWEAR no one will every find out…EVER!! I can't tell my parents or they'd kill me, and well then things would be even more messed up…" 

"Lorelei. Stop babbling. Whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it." 

"That's the thing is I CAN'T!!!" I said throwing the teddy bear at the ground and stood up and started to pace. 

"Theres nothing you can do, I can do, anyone can do to fix this…" 

She stood up and put my face between her hands, and looked me dead in the eye. 

"First, you have to tell me. I swear I will never tell a soul." 

I grabbed her hands, looked her in the eye and said "I'm pregnant." 

Her face went into shock. 

"Lor…" she said giving me a big hug. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do now…I'm afraid to tell Chris. What's he going to say?" 

"First, are you sure?" 

"I took a home test and it came positive." 

"Okay, before you completely freak out, you have to go to the doctor. 

"But who can I go to? Every doctor I know, is friends with my parents… and no matter what confidence agreement they will tell my parents!" 

"Fine we'll take a road trip out of town for a day and you can go to one of those free clinics. Then there's no records, no proof, no nothing." 

"Then what if I am pregnant! What am I going to do? I can't raise a kid." 

"Shh…shh, its okay. First thing, we will make sure its real. But until then we have to pretend you are. That means watching what you are doing," I tried to complain but she shh'd me. "Look, this weekend we'll go. Just the two of us. We can talk about all the stuff then, like what to tell Chris. Plus since we'll be out of town we can go to a library and look at some books or we can ask the doctor. Just try not to freak out. It will all work out…" 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because I'm your friend. You are a strong person. You can handle it, no matter what." 

"But what if I AM!!" 

"Shh…just don't let all the thoughts rush into your head at once. Just lie down, take a ton of deep breathes then we'll start talking again." 

"You're a good friend." 

"So are you…but SHH!"


	8. Mixed Feelings & Bad Timing

  
The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl**

MIXED FEELINGS & BAD TIMING 

Present 

Hey Tristan! 

I'll write more later, cause we're about to go out to supper @ Luke's with him and Jess. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you…that I believe you. I thought I would need to see your face but I do believe you now. Just don't screw around or you'll end up in a headlock by Luke followed by the shooting and beheading by my mother!! This is just driving me crazy, having to talk to you through letters and email…I just want to see you. Okay this letters getting WAY to sappy for my taste…hey can u get on MSN there or AOL? It'd be a lot better talking to you without…all this crap. 

Rory 3 (if I do say it, I have to see you…not through this letter…email…whatever the hell you wanna call it) 

"Tristan you seriously need to get a life man. Waiting around for her to email you is no way to have fun!" Jerome complained throwing a pillow at me. 

"Hey, Dumbass, we're at MILITARY CAMP. That just screams fun doesn't it? Besides at least I have a girl." 

"Oh so she's your girl again?" 

"Don't even start…" 

"I won't. Hey want to get a smoke with some of the guys in Jordan's room?" 

"Yeah sure" I said putting the computer on stand-by, and following him down the hall. All the drill sergeants were at their daily " briefing" so there was barely anyone around. There were already a couple guy sin there, laying around wherever there was space. 

"Hey guys…come to join the party" Jordan asked, passing us the pack of smokes. 

"Hey dude, you need girls for this to be party, cuz right now it's a pretty shitty party" Jerome said passing me one, and throwing the pack back to Jordan. 

"Speaking of chicks…on Saturday we're going to sneak out and head to a club or wherever" a guy named Chris told us. "You in?" 

I nodded while enjoying the first puff. "How we getting out" Jerome asked, "Cuz the way we used last time didn't work." 

"Trust me…we'll be fine" Jordan added. 

I didn't know what happened last time, but I wanted to get out of this stupid place. 

Rory: I was sitting at the table at Luke's, waiting for my mom to finish flirting. Jess was sitting across from me, and we occasionally talked, but he seemed to be in a bad mood. 

"Mom, are you done yet?" I called. 

She glared at me and said "You can go home. The big scary monsters won't get you." 

"Not alone she isn't. Jess go with her" Luke said in a gruff voice. 

"Does that mean I get out work?" 

"Yes." 

"Then lets go Rory" he said reaching his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me out of the chair. 

"Ah, walking…I was comfy" I whined. 

"Whining's not going to help." 

"Yes it will, because then I can get the feeling out, and then I annoy you, which makes it better." 

"Let me guess…there's Gilmore logic behind that?" 

"Of course." 

We started walking down the dark street. 

"Okay, Jess…be honest okay?" 

"Depends." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Yes, somethings wrong. You aren't your usual quick-witted smart ass." 

"Well maybe you finally beat me at it." 

"See! That lacked the usual…Jessiness." 

"Jessiness? So I'm a fruit drink now?" 

"Stop avoiding it. What's wrong?" 

"Just stuff…" 

"Real specific there." 

"Nah, I just miss home. Not my mom just my friends and stuff." 

"So what was so bad about that?" 

"I don't tell people my business. They don't need to know." 

"Understandable. Being up in other peoples business is never cool." 

"Looks like we're here" he said sharply. 

"Hey, before you go…quick question. I was going to rent Pretty Woman on Saturday and my mom was supposed to watch it with me, but she can't. So you want to come over? I could use the company." 

"I guess…as long as theres nothing I need to steal or distrupt." 

I glared at him and he said "Yeah…8?" 

"Yeah, you better get back before Luke kills you." 

"See ya." 

"See ya." 

I went inside, eager to write Tristan back.   


Past 

"Miss Smith?" 

"Yes?" 

"Well we have your results. Would you like your friend to be here?" 

"Yes please." 

He stuck his head out the door and Krysta appeared a second later. She came over to me and squeezed my hand. 

"Well, you ARE pregnant…" he said, as my face dropped, "…but I will give you information on…young adult pregnancies." 

I had told Krysta to ask the questions since I knew I wouldn't be able to muster the strength to do it. I was actually starting to believe I wasn't pregnant…wishful thinking. All the worries were starting to come back but I kept taking deep breathes and tried my best to listen to them talking. He handed me a ton of pamphlets and booklets, then shooed us out. Krysta had not let go of my hand, because I could tell she knew I wanted to run. 

Once we got to the car, I started freaking out. 

"IM DEAD IM DEAD IM DEAD!!!" 

"Lor, its okay. You can do this." 

"No I can't. SHIT!!!" I said hitting my head on the dashboard. 

"Okay, first decide, tell parents or Chris first?" 

"Chris. Otherwise he might find out another way." 

I couldn't stop wringing my hands. I was scared. All I wanted to do was run away. Run far, far away. 

"Its going to be okay, Lor…" 

I whispered to myself "no its not" then continued to stare out the window watching the scenery whip by. 

~*~*~*~*~Monday @ School~*~*~*~ 

I had been trying to talk to Chris all weekend but he had gone on a trip and I couldn't reach him. I had to tell him then or I would lose it. My parents could already tell something was a bit wrong, but neither had directly mentioned it…yet. I finally saw him before first period. 

"Hey" he said leaning in to give me a kiss but I pulled away. 

"What's wrong?",he asked a look of concern on his face. 

"We need to talk. NOW!" 

"Okay, I take it this is not a good talk." 

I just glared at him. The first bell rang so I took his hand and led him out of the school. 

"Are we breaking up?" 

"No. There's…something you need to know." 

"What?" he said, sitting next tome. 

I had this urge to move, I couldn't sit still, so I paced. He grabbed both my wrists, and looked at me. 

"Chris…I'm pregnant." 

He dropped my wrists and got this shocked look on his face. 

"Are you sure?" 

I nodded. 

"When did you find out?" 

"This weekend." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I couldn't. I didn't want to unless I was sure." 

"Oh god! I'm dead!" 

"Hello! So am I!" 

"Its not the same…" 

"No shit it isn't. You aren't the one that's going to be walking around with a huge belly having these weird cravings." 

"Dammit Lorelei. I need to think." 

That shocked me. He had never sworn at me. 

"Fine then think by yourself…cause I'm not going to be around here" I said turning on my heel and stomping towards school.   


Present 

Rory: 

The doorbell rang and I hurried and opened the door. 

"Hey Jess. Right on time." 

"Would I be late for Pretty Woman? Oh and the movie too." 

"Flattery…good choice." 

"So can I come in? or do I have to watch the movie from the window…cause that just screams stalker." 

"Bad stalker or good stalker?" I said, stepping out of the way and motioning for him to come in. 

"Is their a good type of stalker?" 

"No, but you could be a nice one…" 

"You need coffee" he said pulling a giant cup of coffee from behind his back. 

"Ohh…I knew I invited you here for a reason" I said, as we sat down on the couch. 

Tristin: 

"You ready?" Jerome asked. 

"Yeah…hold on a second." 

"Hurry up!" 

"Chill…we don't have to meet at the fence for 15 minutes." 

"Yeah but if we get their early, less chance of getting caught." 

I just grabbed my wallet and coat, and we climbed out the window. I jumped to the ground and followed Jerome. The night guards were light tonight so we had a good chance. I caught up with him behind a bush. 

"Okay, we have to cut across this part, right to where that tree is" he said pointing to a big oak tree. 

"Problem?" 

Guards. Stay low, and go quickly. If you hear anything just go flat, wait, if you think your going to get caught, run away from everyone else so we all don't get caught. Wait till I get across before you go." 

I nodded and watched him get down on all fours and hurry across. 

Rory: 

"Oh, it's the saddest part…they won't let her shop" Jess said pretending to wipe a tear away. 

I threw a pillow at him and he just laughed. 

"Ahh..the sad, sad music…the drama of it all. Not being able to shop!! The snotty sales lady dissed the hooker…" he concluded. 

"You seriously are like my mom in a teenaged, male form with this movie." 

"Being compared to a mom…that's encouraging." 

"My mom though!" 

"Yeah…great…" 

"It is!" I said throwing another pillow at him. 

"Your going to run out of pillows soon…" 

"Then I'll just start kicking you." 

"Oh that will hurt," he said as I threw my last pillow at him. 

"Ah, your out, and now I have all the pillows" he said grabbing them all and shoving them behind his back. 

"Yeah like you would throw them at sweet little me" I said turning back to the movie. 

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the pillow come flying at me. 

"Oh you didn't" I said as it hit me. 

"But I did…and what are you going to do about it?" 

I threw the pillow at him, and he threw about 4 at me and I screamed and ducked behind the couch. 

"Rory do you really think hiding behind the couch is going to stop me from hitting you with all these pillows?" he asked as I grabbed one of the ones that he had thrown at me. 

I knew he was on the couch, so I slid the pillow behind me and stood up. 

"Okay, you win, I surrender I said holding my one hand up." 

"Good girl" he said slding back on the couch, his head just turned away from me. I took my pillow and continuely hit him in the head with it, until he was able to grab my hands. 

"Your going to get it now Gilmore…" 

Tristan: 

I saw Jerome get across fine. I was about to go when I heard something behind me, so I hit the ground and strained my eyes to see if it was a guard. I could see 2 figures a few metres away from me, but one of them was blocking the light, causing there faces to be shadowed. One of them looked familiar but I couldn't place them. Then they turned and I saw that it was one of our drill sergeants and one of the head drill sergeants. They were talking and I couldn't move or I would risk them seeing me. "Come on, leave…" I thought as they slowly were walking beside the building. 

Jerome: 

"Where's Tristan?" Jordan asked me. 

"I don't know. I told him to wait till I crossed before coming. He should be here." 

"Where'd you leave him?" Ryan asked. 

"Over there" I said pointing. 

"Well I don't see him…" 

"Just a couple more minutes…" 

"We got to go now or we might get caught" Jordan said, motioning for some of the others to slide under the fence. 

"Fine" I said staring across the field until it was my turn to go under. 

Rory: 

Jess grabbed my wrists and flipped me over the couch. 

"No I'm delicate!!! Don't hurt me!" I said squirming on his lap, trying to get out of his grip. 

"I've got you now, my pretty" he said in his best impression of the wicked witch of the west. 

"SCARY!! Please let me go?" I said, putting on the most innocent look I could muster. 

"Sure" he said letting go, but as I was sliding off his lap he hit me with a bunch of pillows. 

"MEAN!!" I said, throwing them at him. 

"Oh no you don't" he said, grabbing the pillows as I ran into the kitchen, standing on the far side of the table. 

We stared each other down, until he threw a pillow and I tried to run past him in the family room. He grabbed me around the waist and we both fell onto the couch. Both of us were laughing and then it hit me. Jess was right on top of me. His face inches from mine. Both of us stopped laughing. 

Tristan: 

Finally!!! They were gone. I looked around, then hurried across the field. I got to the fence and no one was there. I wanted to scream but then I would get caught, so I bit my tongue. I looked up and down the fence and saw nobody. A piece of the fence was lifted and there was a hole underneath it. That must have been how they got out. I wanted to join them, but I didn't even know where they were going. I just turned around and crossed the field, and snuck back to my room. I climbed into the window and just collapsed onto the bed. 

Rory: 

Our eyes met, and my breath got cut short. He started to move in, his eyes fluttering closed. I was about to lean in but then it hit me. Tristan. 

"We better start watching the movie again" I said, sliding out from beneath him. 

I started to rewind the movie when Jess said "Sorry about that. I know you and Tristan are…and there's Lisa…" 

"Its okay. Its my fault to…lets just forget about it. Who's Lisa?" 

"Oh, right…I didn't tell you…" 

"Is that why you've been out of it?" 

He nodded… "Wait! Lisa Johnson?" 

"Yeah…how do you…" 

"Oh I knew her when I went there…she seems like your type…" 

We both managed to muster smiles, both of us still feeling the awkwardness. I had the urge to just run onto my computer and write or talk to Tristan. All I wanted to do was see him. 

"You know what…I'm going to go now…Luke probably needs me to work" he babbled on a bit more. 

"It's okay…I'm tired…" I said inwardly happy. I like him but it was just awkward. I walked up to the door and let him out. I started to close the door but he called out "Rory?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's just forget it okay?" 

"Forget what?" I said smiling. 

He did a half smile then slowly strutted down the street. I closed the door, and curled up on the couch, thinking about Tristan.   


Past 

I got out of my 2nd last class and was hurrying down the hall when someone grabbed me. 

"You want to lose that hand?" I said, not even bothering to turn around. 

"Lorelei, its me." 

I stopped and turned to face him. 

"Before you say anything, I was a jerk earlier…it just all…took a minute to hit me." 

"Yeah well it better have hit you now because…" 

"Don't go on. I'm sorry okay?" 

I nodded then turned to walk to chem. class. 

"Wait! Don't go yet…" 

"I have a test…" I said turning around again. Then I saw him get onto his knee. Everyone in the halls turned and watched. 

"Lorelei, will you marry me?" he said pulling out a box, with a small ring in it. I couldn't get my mouth to move. Then the bell rang, and I realized I had to get to my test, so I ran down the hall to him calling my name out as I hurried into the class just before the teacher closed the door.


	9. Discoveries & Confrontations

****   
The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl**

DISCOVERIES & CONFRONTATIONS 

Present 

Tristan: "Jerome! I'm up! Shut that dam alarm off!" I said putting the pillow over my head, trying to drown out the annoying buzzing. After a minute of it, I threw the pillow off and then sat up. I looked over and Jerome wasn't in his bed, so I slid out and shut the alarm off. I wiped my eyes and looked at his bed, which was exactly the way it had been when I had fallen asleep. I got changed into the standard uniform and just as I was about to open the door, when I heard a sharp knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" 

"Say what?" 

"Sir, who is it, sir!" 

"Sergeant Michaels. Open your door." 

I knew the second I did they'd know Jerome wasn't there, but if I didn't I'd get in just as much trouble. So I opened it. 

"Sir, what would you like, sir!" 

"You have been requested to main office, right now." 

"Sir, yes, sir" I answered without even thinking. I closed the door and walked stiffly down the hall and out onto the campus. Then I headed to the main office. I opened the door to a cold office. 

"You are?" a women behind the counter asked. 

"Tristan Dugrey" I said looking around. 

"Sit down over there" she said motioning to a chair. 

I looked around and there was nothing on the walls, and no one else around. I started to count the tiles on the floor when the front door opened again. Jordan, Jerome, Ryan, Sean, and Carter walked in, surrounded by some of the guards. Jerome looked at me blankly, before they were led into a room. 

They must have gotten caught! Thank god that stupid sergeant was so slow, I thought to myself at the same time as how could they have gotten caught. No one else except us knew we were even thinking about it. 

"Mr. Dugrey" a male voice called from a doorway. 

I stood up and he motioned me into the room. It was an office. 

"Relax, just be comfortable. I'm Mr. Carpensaw." 

"Oh, you're the head guy…" 

"Well I guess you could call me that" he said laughing slightly. 

"Why am I here?" 

"Two reasons. One is about your roommate Jerome. As you probably noticed he wasn't in your room this morning…" 

"Yeah." 

"Him and a few others snuck out last night, and one of the people that works here, who had the night off, caught them at a local club." 

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, praying they didn't know I had anything to do with it. 

"We already were told by them that you didn't know about it. But there is the matter of how did you not notice Jerome was out of your room all night?" 

"He had told me he had to work on a project, so I just thought he was either at the library or at his partners room" I said, using my lying skills that I had grown used to using at Chilton. 

"Fair enough. Now onto the second matter…your parents have called for a progress report. You weren't supposed to get this until Spring break, but everyone has decided we will tell you now." 

"Tell me what?" 

"You are doing excellent in al your classes...far above what is expected. You are a hard worker, and have no complaints from your teachers. IN the matter of your physical training, you are one of the best we have. Your parents have decided you will finish the semester off, and then you will return home at the end of May." 

"What about spring break?" 

"Your parents are going to come down here, and visit you. They have also activated outside numbers to your phone, and they said for you to be in your room tonight since they were going to call you." 

"Thank you sir!" I said, wanting to run to my room and call Rory. 

"Now today is Sunday, so just report to the dining hall for breakfast and enjoy the rest of your day. You have missed physical training this morning, but I will write a note to our instructors. Keep up the good work" he said standing up, and extending his hand to me. I shook it and asked "Before I go, what's happening to the guys that got caught?" 

"Most of them will be put into the Branded Dorm, but its not all decided yet." The Branded Dorm is the strictest dorm on the campus, and results in stricter everything, right down to the classes. 

I walked out the door and walked quickly out of the building, running to the dorm room. 

Rory: 

"Rory!!! Pick up the stupid phone" I heard my mom mumble from my doorway, and then I felt a lump as the phone hit my bed. 

"I'm sleeping…" 

"Just answer it…I give you permission to yell and scream at the person." 

"Who is it?" 

She just turned away, as I picked the phone up. 

"Crazy person…" 

"Hello to you too. Still a morning person…" a deep voice replied. 

"TRISTAN!! Oh my god!" 

"Now that's a better greeting." 

"Wha? Why? When?" 

"My parents removed the phone restriction…and guess when I'm coming back?" 

"Spring break?" 

"Nope. The end of May. For good." 

"Really?!?!" 

"Really." 

"I can't wait!" 

"Me too. All I want to do is get out of here and see you." 

"That sounded sappy…" 

"So?" 

"You're a guy…and your you…" 

"Well yeah I'm me. I better be…" 

"I miss you…" 

"I miss you SO MUCH! I'm in a place with all guys…" 

"You have to be dying." 

"Actually I'm doing good here though." 

"Maybe they should have sent you away a long time ago, if it smartened you up." 

"Then you might not have met me…" 

"…and that would be a HUGE tragedy" I said with sarcasm. 

"It would…you'd miss me Mary." 

"I thought you got over the whole Mary thing…" 

"I've been away…sue me." 

"Fine I'll call you Triscuit the cracker." 

"So you have a cracker for a boyfriend…that's got to be interesting…" 

"Oh it is. But whenever I'm hungry, there's no worries." 

We continued to talk on and on and on for hours. Finally I had to get off since he had to finish off some work. My mom has that instinct, and came bounding into my room, still in her panamas. 

"Did you yell at him for waking this sleeping beauty up?" she said, jumping on the bed. 

"Nope didn't have time…." I joked. 

"SO that…thing…woke me up and didn't even get yelled at for it!! Didn't I teach you anything?" 

"Do you really want the answer to that?" 

"No. You look happy…and no one hit you with the pretty stick…" 

"Mom!" 

"What?" 

"No but it…was good to hear his voice." 

"You are totally in, knee deep love." 

That was the first time that had been brought up with my mom…I was still a bit scared to actually say it to Tristan. I just looked down at my hands where I was playing with my comforter. 

"You are!!!" she said pointing her long finger at me. I slowly nodded. 

"Have you told him yet?" 

I shook my head no. 

"One thing…when you say it you do open yourself up to hurt, but it can be worth it." 

I could tell by the distant look in her eye that she was thinking about my dad. 

"He told me in one of his letters but…its not the same as saying it face-to-face. And I told him If I said it wi would not do it through a letter. But I'm afraid…" 

"because he's been around, and stuff? He obviously cares for you, or when he went he would not call or email you or bother to explain what happened that night…" 

"Mom, Jess and I almost kissed last night" I said. 

"What?!?" 

"You heard me!" 

"I repeat what?! How!?" 

"We just were playing around, and we ended up in a…compromising position. But I pulled away before it happened." 

"You two and kissing…or almost…so weird now with him?" 

"A bit but we both talked, slightly after. He actually likes or is dating a girl." 

"He is? Luke doesn't know that!" 

"Mom! Don't say I said anything!" 

"I won't" she said with an evil twinkle. 

"Mom!" 

"I won't…I swear…" 

"So when's he coming back?" 

"End of may…and its for good!" 

Both of us started talking excitedly…   


Past 

My mind had been racing the entire time during the test but when the bell finally rang I ran out of the class. I hurried to my locker, just wanting to get out of this stupid place. 

"Lor!!" I heard Chris call from behind me in the hall. I turned and waited for him. He caught up and we walked in silence to my locker. 

"So…you going to give me an answer?" 

"Chris…I need to think. My brain is overloaded…I still haven't told my parents. I need to just get away for even a day and just chill…" I said, rather then tell him what I had already decided. I knew what I had to do now. First I just had to get home and tell my parents before I lost all my nerve. 

"Okay…are you okay though?" 

"I'm fine" I said as I slammed my locker shut, and walked quickly down the hall, leaving him standing there just looking out of it. 

~*~*~*~Sitting in a Living Room- Lorelei, Emily & Richard~*~*~*~*~ 

"Lorelei what are we doing here?" my mom asked in her crisp and harsh voice. 

"Mom, I have to tell you guys something." 

"Oh god, your not running off are you?" my mom asked. 

"No." 

"Well then what is it?" 

"Emily…let her finish." 

"Well I'm sorry Richard but I would like to make it to the benefit on time for once." 

"I think this is an acceptable excuse." 

"I'm pregnant" I said loudly, and bluntly to get them to shut up. 

Both of their heads snapped towards me. 

"Lorelei is this some sort of joke?" 

"No, mother." 

Then she fainted. "EMILY!!!" my dad yelled at her. "ROSA!! BRING THE SMELLING SALTS!!" he yelled. 

I just sat on the couch, while the maid came running in. Eventually she stirred, and sat up. 

"My daughter…pregnant" she muttered, staring at me. 

"Are you sure?" my dad asked, while helping my mom back onto the couch. 

I nodded. 

"Oh my god…" my mom trailed off. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!?!" my dad yelled at me. 

"I…don't…know" I muttered. 

"Well that's very good young lady!" 

"Oh no, whats everyone around here going to think? We will hear about this for months…" my mom said as she was in her own little world. My father was glaring at me, but then turned to my mother. 

"Look, its my life, I did this…you did nothing" I stated. 

"Well to everyone around here its going to look like we did nothing since you got PREGNANT!" my dad yelled. "Is Christopher at least the father?" he asked harshly. 

"I am not staying here with this…" I said standing up and walking out of the room. My mom started to call out but my dad quieted her down.   


Parents: 

"Lor…!!" Emily called out. 

"Shh…she'll come running back any minute, so don't worry." 


	10. Returns & Answers

The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl**

RETURNS & ANSWERS 

Present 

The plane landed, and I impatiently waited for the captain to announce that we could leave the plane. I already had my carry on bag packed up and I couldn't wait to get back home. My parents were meeting me at the gate…I had told Rory I was coming home but she had a final to write so couldn't meet me at the airport. I was so happy to finally get out of North Carolina. Jerome and the other guys were in SO much trouble so I had the room to myself after that day. I hadn't been able to talk to any of them since they were all transferred to higher security stuff. 

Finally the captain told us we could leave, so I hopped out of my seat and quickly got out since I had been in first class. My parents had apologize since they knew they had gone a bit too far with it, but I think they were also glad it had turned out to be good for me…at least somewhat. 

After going through all the stupid stuff, and getting my bags, I walked to the spot where I had planned to meet my parents, a little café in the airport. I walked in and immidiatly my mom and dad stood up and came over to me. 

"Tristan!" my mom said, hugging me while I was still holding my bags. 

"Let him breath at least…" my dad said to my mom. She gave me a kiss then let go. 

"Happy to be home now?" my dad asked, giving me a bear hug. 

"Oh yeah. So can we get home…I really want to get to Chilton before the end of the day." 

"I can guess why…" my dad said, giving me a weird look. 

"Dad!" 

"What?" 

"Just leave it alone…" 

"Okay…lets go. Bart's got the limo waiting outside. Here I'll take some of your bags." 

I passed him 2 of them and followed him outside, with my mom telling me they had missed me a lot. We got into the car, and I finally relaxed into the comfy leather seats. I stretched my legs out, while my parents sat at the back of the limo. I flipped the TV on, and just waited till we pulled in at home. 

20 Minutes Later: 

We pulled into the driveway and I checked my watch. Chilton didn't end for 20 minutes, and it takes 10 minutes to get there. 

"I'm going to take some of this stuff up, then I'm going okay?" I asked my parents as we climbed out of the car. 

"Fine. Just be back for dinner around 7:30. It's a special dinner, and you can bring that girl." 

"Mom! You know her name" I said as I ran off into the house. I got upstairs and changed out of my clothes and into a black t-shirt and baggy khaki shorts. I was about to run out when I saw something that I hadn't had the chance to give Rory. It was the other part of her valentines gift. I grabbed it and ran down the stairs. I opened one of the closets doors, and searched the rack for my car keys. I finally found them and grabbed them. I walked to the garage and climbed into the SUV. I put Rory's gift in the backseat, then hopped in the car and started it up. 

I drove quickly to the school and got there with 5 minutes to spare. I parked the car, then climbed out. I looked up at the massive building. Everything looked so…refreshing. I walked through the front gate and into the courtyard. I sat down at the bench that Rory and I had hung out on a number of times. It was the place where we had talked about that first kiss at the party. I had a perfect view of the front entrance, but I was somewhat hidden, since I didn't want to see anyone else but Rory. I wanted to see my friends just not right now. I had most of them that I was coming home soon but not the exact date, since I knew they would make a big deal about it. There were a few people milling around, that had already gotten out, but no one I knew. The bell went off, and almost immediately people started rushing out of the school. I saw Brad come out all alone, and then I saw a Eloisa, Amanda, Justin, Ashley, Austin and Drew come out. Still no sign of Rory. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned and there stood Summer. 

"Oh hell no." 

"That's a nice hello." 

"Just go away Summer." 

"You're looking good Dugrey." 

"Funny I was just about to say the opposite about you." 

"What? Problems in paradise? Thought you'd be happy to see me after being with guys for so long." 

"Just go away…NOW!" I threatened. 

She put her hand on my arm and gave me a little smile. I shook her off, and walked away. 

"Tristan!" she yelled. I just waved her off and walked towards the doors of the school. Rory was probably at her locker or in the papers office. It was weird to be inside the school again. Everything looked so bright and new compared to the dullness of most of military school. I walked down the hall and saw Rory, still trying to open her locker. I made my way quietly up to her and banged on the locker making it pop open. 

"Oh thanks" she muttered, not even turning around. 

"Well that was a great welcome back." 

She dropped her books and turned around. 

"Oh my god!" she said, wrapping her arms around me. 

"That's more of what I expected…" I said as I put my arms around her. 

"You are really good at ruining the moment." 

"I think you already did, when you muttered oh thanks, when I first helped you." 

"I was planning on hurrying out of here to meet you at your house, but first, I had to talk to Paris about an article and then the locker…" 

"Its okay." 

She let go, and looked up at me with that smile. 

"God its good to see you" I said, leaning down and giving her a kiss. After a couple minutes I heard a coughing sound from behind me, so we broke it up. 

"Oh, hi Mr. Richter…" 

"Rory…I think you two might want to continue this outside of the school. Especially since Mr. Dugrey is no longer a student here…" 

"Sure thing Mr. Richter" she said, dropping her arms from my neck. He moved on and both of us laughed. 

"Well that was embarresing…good thing he's not my teacher this semester." 

"What would he do? Give you a A- instead?" 

"Very funny" she said turning back to her locker, grabbing her stuff. I leaned down and picked up her books from the floor and passed them to her. 

"Thanks…that's a first, you giving me my books rather then stealing them." 

"Haha…very funny. I was stupid." 

"Oh yeah. And desperate." 

"Hey, I'm never desperate." 

"Yeah. Sure. Okay" she said. She was about to swing her backpack but I took it from her. 

"I've been gone for awhile…I gotta make up for lost time" I said when she stared questionably at me. 

I put my other arm around her shoulders and we made our way outside. 

"Did you see anyone on your way in?" 

"I saw a glance of most people. Brad looks…out of it." 

"I know. He's just…" 

"not complety there anymore." I hesitated then said "I saw Summer." 

Her smile faltered but didn't dissapear. 

"And…?" 

"And nothing. I was waiting for you, she came up, said some stupid stuff then I walked off." 

"And…?" 

"Nothing. She touched my arm but other then that nothing." 

"Good. Because then you'd wish you never left North Carolina." 

"I would never wish that" I said as we got to the courtyard. 

"So what now? I don't want to stay around here…its depressing." 

"Why?" 

"Just the whole feel here. Its better now though. Do you want to go see anyone else?" 

"Nope…I just want to see you right now." 

"Such a line…but I missed those stupid lines." 

"Ah, I feel so special" I said pretending to wipe a tear from my eye. I led her towards the car. 

"Shut up." 

"Another great comeback from Rory." 

"Well I wasted all my good comments on my other boyfriend lately." 

"Oh your other boyfriend…and that would be…?" 

"You might know him…he's about your height, but not as muscley and his hair is more then peach fuzz." 

"Hey they made me do it…" 

"Sure they did." 

"There's something for you in the car…" 

"GIFTS!!!" she squealed running over to the car. She tried to see through the tinted windows, then tried to open the locked door. 

"OPEN!!!" she demanded. 

"And if I don't?" 

"No welcome home kiss." 

"What was that inside?" 

"Oh please…your you, and you were with all guys for like 3 months…I think you want at least a couple kisses." 

"You know me too well" I said clicking the unlock button. She opened the passanger side door. "Where is it? Did you get my hopes up for nothing?" 

"Backseat." 

She peered in then I saw her sqeeze through the two seats. 

"You know there is a backseat door." 

"So that's for losers. And this is SO adorable. And big." I opened the backseat door and saw Rory, hugging the giant teddy bear. It was black with bright pink polka dots. 

"You like it then?" 

"Almost as much as the guy that gave it to me." 

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment of a dis." 

She shrugged then gave me a kiss. I used one arm to pull her closer, and the other to close the door behind me.   


Past 

I was about to sneak out through the balcony, then I realized I couldn't risk falling or hurting the baby. I decided to just go back and leave through one of the back or side doors. I slowly crept down the hall and made my way downstairs. I didn't see my parents anywhere, so I just left through the front door. I knew where my dad hid the keys to the cars, so I grabbed a set, and started the car. I quickly left the driveway and drove to Chris's. I pulled into the driveway and rang the front door. One of their butlers, Marshall, opened the door. 

"Hi, is Chris home?" 

"Yes he is. Would you like me to go get him?" 

"Would it be alright if I go upstairs? He's expecting me" I lied. 

"Of course, Miss Gilmore." 

I walked in, and walked up the stairs. I knocked on his door and he yelled to come in. 

"Hey…" I said while opening the door. 

"Lorelei!" 

"Sorry I just…" 

"Its okay" he said sitting up from his bed. I sat down in one of his chairs. 

"Okay…don't say anything. I need to get this out there. First, I told my parents. They freaked, and I left. Second…I do love you, but we can't get married. Be realistic. You know we can't. Your parents won't like it, mine won't." 

"Since when do you care what they think?" 

"I don't but still. We're young. If we did get married it would just be a huge mess. I am having the baby though. I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm having it." 

"Lorelei…we should get married…it's the right thing to do." 

"But that's it! We SHOULD, but we don't have to. Sure it's what is expected of us but do you want to?" 

"I guess." 

"So no. You didn't even think about it. I told you, then like an hour later you asked me to marry you. Sure you love me but neither of us wants this." 

He just hung his head. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do about this but I have about 6 months to think about it." 

"Well…I know more then anyone how strong headed you are…its just…" 

"We're young. We have our whole lives. Do you really want to be tied down now? I don't think so." 

"If we aren't going to get married…what is going to happen between us." 

This was the question I was dreading answering. 

"For now? I think we should just be friends. Things are already complicated enough…do you really want to add that pressure to it to." 

Chris stood up off of his bed and started to pace. 

"I love you…and nothing will change that but well…" 

"Today is just not my day…" he trailed off. 

"Well it hasn't exactly been peachy for me either. Can I just stay here for abit…I'm really tired. All I want to do is sleep and forget everything, for now." 

"Sure…my parents won't be home for a while, and they wouldn't notice. You can sleep here" he said waving to his messy bed. 

"Thanks" I said standing up and making my way to the bed. 

"You need anything?" 

"Just to sleep…" 

"I'll leave you alone then. I gotta…do something." 

"Chris?" I said as he was about to leave. 

"Yeah?" 

"You don't have to go…I know things are weird but…I really want you to stay." 

"You sure?" 

I nodded and he came back inside. He lied down next to me and stroked my head.   


Present 

"Nowthat was a good welcome," Tristan said to me, as we broke apart. 

"What can I say…I'm good at greeting you." 

"I won't argue with that…" 

"Plus you gave me a gift. Gifts are good. Gifts keep bad boyfriends out of trouble." 

"Are you saying I'm a bad boyfriend?" 

"Not directly…" 

"I can't argue this one…you got me." 

"But you know what turns a decent boyfriend into a great boyfriend?" 

"Coffee." 

"How'd you guess?" 

"Anyone that has met you for a minute knows the only thing on your mind is coffee." 

"Tis true. So are we going to get some, or do I have to steal the keys?" 

"We're going, we're going…" he said, getting out of the car, and walking around it. I didn't bother to get out, and just slid between the seats. 

"Again…there is that amazing thing called a door…" 

"Too far, and too much energy." 

"Lazy." 

"So?" 

He just shook his head and started the car. It was felt so good to be there with him. He had surprised me by my locker, and since then I just had that good feeling in myself. I turned my head to look at him. He looked good…his body more defined since all the work, and his usually adorable hair, practically gone. 

"What?" he asked, taking a quick glance at me. "Don't tell me I have sauce or something on me." 

"Sorry I was just out of it. You look good though…" 

"Thanks…I think." 

"Don't tell me you lost that ego." 

"Oh no its still there. Do you really want it to come out?" 

"Well no, but it would remind me that you are real and not just a figment of my imagination." 

"Do figments make out with you in the backseat?" 

"No but still…I could have IMAGINED that. Are we there yet? I think I'm about to go into full withdrawal." 

"1 minute." 

"That's too long" I moaned. 

"Poor Rory…no coffee makes her a no-fun girl." 

"Coffee!" I said as he finally pulled into a parking lot. I had already hopped out of the car before he had it parked and ran inside the donut shop. I could hear him grumble from outside the shop. I went right up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee and a coke for Tristan, while he made his way inside to join me. 

"You do that again, and I will kill you" he threatened when he came up to me. 

"No you won't…you'd miss me to much" I said elbowing him lightly in the ribs. 

"I'm surprised you haven't finished your coffee yet…" 

"I haven't got it yet. I ordered you a coke." 

"Smart girl." 

The waitress put the drinks on the counter and dryly asked if we wanted anything else. 

"I'll have a…chocolate glazed donut…"I said and Tristan nodded, "Oh and a Boston Cream donut as well." 

She put them in a bag and I pulled out my wallet. 

"I'm paying" Tristan said, doing the same. 

"I can pay…" 

"I know you CAN but I will. You've gone to long without me around…" he said handing the girl the money. 

"Oh yes…paying for stuff is just so hard to do" I said as we grabbed our stuff and sat down at a table. 

"Well no worries now, your guy with his wallet is back." 

"And I'm still debating whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. But when you buy me coffee, its defiantly good." 

I quickly drank half of it and smiled at him. 

"Some things never change. Oh, what are you doing tonight?" 

"Why?" 

Cause at 7:30 my parents are having a dinner for me, and they said I could bring you…if you want of course." 

"Sure…I have to call my mom but no problem." 

"Here I got my cell phone," he said leaning forward, and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. I took it and dialled the number quickly. After four rings I finally heard a panting voice. 

"Okay whoever this is, you just gave me my excersise for the day." 

"Hi mom." 

"Rory…so what do you want?" 

"Nothing going on tonight right?" 

"Well, nothing after my being abducted by aliens, then returning to earth only to be attacked by David Duchveny and that other freak girl look-a-likes." 

"Okay so its all free?" 

"Another exciting night at the Gilmore House…" 

"So can I go to Tristan's for supper?" 

"Oohh…so you with him right now?" 

"Yes." 

"Is he staring at you?" 

"Mom!" 

"Okay so that's a yes." 

"Anyways can I go?" 

"Yeah of course…you know when to be back by…" 

"Yeah 6am." 

"Nice try…take about 6 hours off of that. If you're a bit late it'll be fine." 

"Thanks." 

"So have you kissed him yet?" 

"Good-bye" I said clicking the phone off. 

"Interesting conversation?" 

"A one-sided conversation as usual." 

"So you can come though?" 

"Yep. Do you think my mom would risk me killing her if she said no?" 

"Ah, you'd kill your mom over me…I feel so special." 

"No one wins over my mom…not even you." 

"Your moms awesome though. If you grow up to be something like her, well…you'll be even more awesome." 

"Just not the whole pregnant at 16 thing…" 

"You aren't 16 any more though…"   


Past 

"That's it" I said, as I started throwing stuff into a suitcase. I'd had it with my parents…I had to get Rory and get out of here. Rory was barely a month old, and so tiny. She was sitting in her playpen, staring up at me. 

"It's okay Rory…we're getting out of here" I whispered. My parents had left to go to another "gathering", so I lugged 2 bags downstairs. I grabbed car keys and threw my bags into the trunk. I ran upstairs and grabbed everything I needed. I lifted Rory out of her crib and got her into her little coat, and little slippers/shoes. She was starting to cry so I picked her up and talke to her softly while I grabbed the last of my stuff. I scribbled a note with my free hand to my parents, basically saying, I was leaving. I shut the door and walked down the stairs, and out the front door to the car. I placed Rory in her car seat and slipped into the drivers seat and just drove.   


Present 

"You sure your parents won't mind me wearing my uniform at supper? I feel sort of stupid wearing it to dinner." 

"They don't care…of course I'd also approve of you wearing nothing at all" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

I hit him in the arm while he just laughed. "That never gets old." 

"It was old the first time you said it." 

"Well you have the same reaction every time…but now you don't hit as hard." 

"Ah, did I hurt you?" 

"Yes deeply" he said pretending to be in great pain. 

"Here…I'll kiss you to make it better" I said, tilting his head to mine, and kissing him deeply. 

"Mister Dugrey, Miss Gilmore, supper's being served now" a voice called from behind us. We broke apart and when we heard him leave, started laughing. 

"That was a great first impression…" I said looking towards the floor. 

"They don't care…come on. Food!" he said greedily, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the sitting room. We entered the dining room which reminded me of my grandparents dining room. 

I had met both his parents again when we had arrived and they both were really nice, and I could tell they were happy to have Tristan back. 

"Rory, you can sit there, across from Tristan" his dad instructed. Tristan dropped my hand and pulled the chair out for me. I said a quiet thank you while Tristan walked around the table. I felt nervous, the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. His parents seemed nice enough but I was still nervous. A butler or something, placed a salad in front of me. I waited till I saw Mrs. Dugrey start eating. 

"So Rory, happy that Chilton's over for the summer?" Mr. Dugrey asked. 

"Yes it's nice to have a break. I love it there though, and in August, I'm taking some summer courses." 

"Summer courses? I hope she influences you, Tristan" Mrs. Dugrey said, laughing. 

"I think I'll pass on those…schools enough during the year." 

I listened for a couple minutes while they discussed that and finished off the salad. 

"Hungry Rory?" Tristan said, smirking. 

Maybe since a certain someone here ate most of my donut" I said staring pointedly at him. 

"Hey, I paid for it, so it was my donut." 

"I said I'd pay…you were just too stubborn." 

"Sounds like any other male Dugrey" his mother added, laughing. 

I had forgotten they were listening in so I looked at my plate. 

"Oh and you aren't stubborn?" his father asked looking at his wife. 

The main dish which was steak was brought and his mom raised her glass. 

To Tristan, finally back for good…and to hope he stays good, as well as him and Rory" she said, smiling at me then her son. 

I took a sip out of the glass set in front of me. I had thought it was some weird drink but Tristan must have told them to put coffee in it. I mouthed a Thanks to him across the table and pointed to the cup. 

The rest of the dinner went easily and it was coming to an end. 

"Your mother and I are going over to the Branches for a drink and game of pool. You two are welcome to come…" 

"We'll pass" Tristan said quickly. 

"…and that was nice of you," he said giving him a quick look. "You two can just hang around here then." 

****a few minutes later & his parents have left and Rory & Tristan are just leaving the dining room.***** 

"So was that horrible?" he asked. 

"No worse then a dinner at my grandparents when my mom and grandma are in a fight." 

"Is that good or bad?" 

"Oh its hilarious…its so funny watching them try to talk, but not directly at the other one…your parents are cool though." 

"I've never heard those words used in the same sentence…my parents and cool. So where to?" 

"How about the game room? I feel like beating you at something." 

"Like that will ever happen." 

"It did before…" 

" So where to?" 

"How about the game room? I feel like beating you at something." 

"Like that will ever happen." 

"It did before…" 

"Yeah well now I've been to military camp and boosted up these muscles" he said, while posing and flexing. 

"Well I boosted this thing up here" I said tapping my head. 

"Oh so it's the size of a large pebble now?" 

"Haha its still bigger than yours" I said as Tristan turned the lights on, and I followed him down the stairs. At the bottom I got lazy and jumped on his back, piggyback style, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

"Ugh…warnings are good" he said jumping up to adjust me. 

"My legs got tired." 

"Sure they did…you know you'll use any excuse to straddle me…" 

"Not again" I said, sitting my chin on his shoulder as he walked to the games room. 

"I went like 4 months without any…I gotta make up for lost time." 

"You already have. I'd hit you but then you'd drop me and that would be painful." 

"I'd never drop you," 

"Was that something sweet coming out of your mouth Dugrey?" I said as we got to the room and he slid me off his back. 

"Shocked?" 

"Very." 

"So which game shall it be?" 

"How about…Mario Kart" I said pointing to his game consol, hooked up to the giant TV. 

"That's so old though…" 

"Come on…you don't wanna play cause I'll kick your butt in it!" 

"Oh you are so going down!" he said starting the game up. He pulled over a giant beanbag chair and sat in it. I sat on the edge of it, leaning against him slightly. 

"Happy to be back?" 

"You're here…that's what I like." 

"You're on a roll with these nice things today…" I said beating him to picking Yoshi on the screen. 

"And what does it get me? Toad" he grumbled. 

We played for a half an hour or so, both of us winning a couple times. 

"Okay final race…" I said dramatically. 

"Oh no!" he said in mock terror. 

"Which track?" 

"Um…the rainbow one…" 

The annoying guy came on and counted down to 1…the second he did I used one arm and quickly hit Tristan's controller out of his hands and got a big lead. 

"NO FAIR!!" he yelled, trying to catch up. 

"I did nothing…you are just a klutz." 

He tried to hit my controller but I kept moving out of the way while still playing the game. 

"You're going down" I yelled as it came to the last lap. He got a lightning and caught up to me. 

"No!!" I screamed at the TV. 

"Look who's about to win…"he gloated as he came into the sight of the finish line. I reached with my foot and hit the restart button on the game consol. A split-second later the race disappeared. 

"You did not just do that" he said, staring at me. 

I did nothing…I stretched my foot out…" 

"You are so going to get it now" he said lunging forward and grabbing me around the waist. I tried to squirm out of the way but he was too strong. He started to tickle my sides and I was squirming everywhere. He ended up straddling me so I wouldn't end up kicking him during my laughter pain. 

"PLEASE…let…me…go" I said in between squeals of laughter and pain. 

"Not until you say I won." 

"Never." 

"Well then your just going to keep getting tickled…" he said, tickling me even more. 

"AHH!!! Your…evil…" 

He laughed at my pain. "Fine…stop tickling and I'll say it." He stopped and I grumbled "You won…" 

"What? I can't hear you from up here?" 

"YOU WON!" I yelled. 

"That's better" he said leaning forward and kissing me deeply. I reached my arms up and slid them around his neck and pulled him closer. He slowly trailed his mouth down my neck, making me moan with pleasure. I ran my hands up and down his back, while his mouth made its way back up to my mouth, and his hands made their way around my body. Tristan had started to lift my shirt off, but then he pulled away slightly, looking at me to see if it was okay. I just pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He slid my top off slowly, then he lifted his top off before kissing me again. Hi skin was warm and it felt good to have him that close. 


	11. Realizations

The Past & The Present   
by **Angel Girl**

REALIZATIONS 

Past 

I had been driving around for hours, and had entered a town called Star's Hollow to get some coffee. I pulled up next to a dance studio and got myself and Rory out. I saw a large lady instructing the class, while looking at me. 

"Lost , dear?" she called out. 

"I was just wondering…is there a coffee shop around?" 

"Of course dear…just go down the street to the hardware store…the owners son has half of it set up like a coffee shop." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem…come to Miss Patty for anything," she said before snapping at her dance class. I walked don the street and saw the place. I walked inside and sat down at a little counter. A guy about my age came up to the counter. 

"What would you like?" he grumbled. 

"Coffee please…oh and a cup of warm milk in this" I said handing him Rory's bottle. 

"Coming up…" he said grabbing a mug and the bottle. He came back a moment later with the coffee. 

Thank you SO much" I said chugging it quickly. 

"I'm guessing you want a refill on that?" 

I nodded while he poured another cup and got Rory's bottle. 

This your sister?" 

"No my daughter." 

He looked shocked but not out of it. 

"Oh what's her name?" 

"Rory." 

"You got relatives here?" 

"How do you know I don't live here?" 

"Because I know everyone around here." 

"Small town…and no I don't have any relatives. I need a job." 

"Why don't you talk to Mia?" 

"Mia?" 

"Yeah she runs the Independence Inn. She's a real sweetheart. She probably has an opening." 

"Thanks…I will. Where is it?" 

He gave me directions, as I finished my coffee. 

"How much is it?" 

"On the house…your daughters just so adorable." 

"Thanks so much." 

"Don't worry about it…just take care of that little one…" 

"Trust me I will" I said picking her up and about to leave. 

"What's your name again?" 

"Never said it. It's Luke…and yours?" 

"Lorelei" I said leaving the shop and going to my car.   


Present 

Tristan started to kiss my stomach, inching his way to my breasts. All of a sudden a flash came to me… 

flashà "Just not the whole pregnant at 16 thing…" 

"You aren't 16 any more though…" end flash 

It shocked me back to reality. 

"Tristan?" I said, using my hands to cup his head and tilt it upwards. I think he could tell by the look in my eyes that I wanted him to stop, since he slid off of me. 

"Sorry…" 

"No it's my fault…I just…don't want to risk anything happening, because I don't want…" 

He placed his finger to my lips, saying "Shh…its okay." 

I grabbed my shirt and slipped it back over my head while he did the same. 

"What happened to that Nintendo game?" 

"Oh yeah right where I was about to beat you?" I said, letting go of that akwardness and goin back to the way things were. 

"I don't think so…I think I was just about to kick your butt…" 

"Fine, you're on" I said grabbing the controller. 

While the race was loading up, I could see him glancing at me, so I looked over. Both of us did half-smiles, then turned back to the game, with the smile still on my face.   


~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~ ---> OR is it???????


	12. Sequel: Aren't Things Just Great?

  

The Past & The Present: The Sequel (read The Past & The Present to understand most of this)  
by **AngelGirl15**

**_AN: i know rory's going to be a very talkative and verbal 2 year old but i need that for the story so please no complaints. Also Lorelai did not see Luke during the past 2 years, as then she would know about the star trek t-shirt, "butch danes" etc.  
_**

**  
**

**THE SEQUEL : Aren't Things Just Great?  
**

**  
  
**

**Past [fast forward to when Rory is 2 years old]:  
**

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed at him.  


"Yeah well the feelings mutual!" he screamed back.  


I ran away back into the Inn, leaving Christopher out in the cold. He had finally found me. I had sent him letters to tell him how Rory was, and had even taken her to see him a few times. But no, that wasn't enough for him. He had to search for me. Rory was at Lane's right now. They were playing and I had to pick her up in an hour. Thank god she hadn't been here when he had shown up.  


"Lorelai..." I heard from behind me. I turned and Chris was stranding there.  


"Leave me alone. I have to get back to work or Mia won't be too happy. And I need this job."  


"Why won't you let me help you?"  


"I don't need your help. I'm not going back. This is our home! This is all she knows. I'm not taking her into that world. Look what it did to me!"   


"Fine then, I'm leaving."  


"Go do that! We can live on our own We have for the last 2 years!"  


"Don't expect anything from me" he said his eyes flashing.  


"I haven't, I don't and trust me! I won't."  


He walked out the door and the tears started to flow down my face. Luckily the Inn was quiet now and no one was around. I couldn't dare let anyone see this breakdown. I have managed to keep it all together for the past two years, all these emotions CANNOT come out now. My only worry is Chris will tell my parents. If they hear of where I'm living, in a potting shed, I don't even want to imagine their reaction. It just would not be a good or pleasant one. I had taken Rory to see them on each Easter but other then that they didn't even know where I worked or town. This had been hard enough without them on my back all the time.  


"Lorelai?" I heard a voice call. I wiped away my tears and turned around.  


"Oh hi Mia. Sorry I will go and clean room 203 now."  


"Are you alright dear?"  


"Yes I'm fine. I just got some bad news thats all."  


"Alright. Oh and Miss Patty called. She said that Rory can come right from Lane's to her place for dance rehearsal so you don't have to go and get her, then take her back."  


"Do I have to call her?"  


"No I figured that would be alright so Patty was going to go and get her in an hour or so."  


"Thanks Mia."  


"Now get back to work. You may be one of my best maids but you still do have to do some work around here...."  


  


  


  
  


  
**Present [1 year later=Rory & Tristan's Senior Year] May:  
**

"Rory can you help me?" Paris asked, lugging a big box down the hallway.  


"Yeah no problem. Why do you have that big monster thing?"  


"Senior Class Time Capsule."  


"It's this heavy?!?!?"  


"And its not even full yet..."  


"I am SO not volunteering to lug this thing around then..."  


"We'll make the guys do it."  


"Fine by me. They can break their backs carrying this thing."  


"Where is your other half anyways?"  


"Baseball practice."  


"You waiting for him?"  


"Yep. I was just heading out to watch him actually."  


"Just tell him it was your duty as vice-president to help your president carry this thing" she said as we reached the room we were given to conduct all student council decisions.   


"He probably won't even notice..."  


"Are you kidding me? That boy notices if you don't breathe normally!"  


I laughed at that while Paris stood there with her hand on her hip.  


"The sad thing is that is not a joke" she said rolling her eyes.  


"I know" I made out between my giggles.  


"Do you come with an off switch?"  


"You wish!"  


"Go run off and see your boy toy."  


"I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth Paris..." I said, walking out the door.  


"JUST GO!" she mock yelled. I hurried down the hall back to my locker. I grabbed my backpack and hurried out to the practice field at the back of the school. Paris and I do not get along that well but we had run together for the class president & vice-president. It was actually turning out alright.  


I walked along the paved path to the bleachers that line the baseball field. They were all doing something involving the bats and hitting the balls but it was not on the usual field. Tristan had tried to explain all points of this game but it just never sunk in. I could easily pick him out, his now grown blonde hair sticking out of the sides of the mandatory blue Chilton baseball hat. I could see him tossing the ball to one of his teammates, unidentifiable to me since they all wore the same white and navy blue uniform. I sat down on the bleachers and pulled out my only homework of the night, Chemistry and my headphones to my walkman.  


  
_Tristan's POV:_  


I stared at her walking across the back of the field to the bleachers. My mind was on nothing but her.  


"Tristan!" my partner, Ryan barked at me.   


"Oh sorry...."  


"STop staring at your girlfriend and toss me the ball!"  


I tossed him it, but my mind was still on Rory. Things had been amazing with her! We almost never fought. After I came back it was like everything in the past was forgotten. Neither of us brought it up. After her and her mom really talked about us, things on that side were fine. The night of the dinner my parents had fallen in love with her. Almost nothing had been able to bring us down.  


_  
Rory's POV:_  


I found myself almost unable to do my work. A few times I had looked up and saw Tristan staring at me. We'd share a little smile then he'd turn back to the practice. I checked my watch and he had about 5 minutes left before he got to head to the showers. Then we were going to go first to his house, then to mine. We were celebrating tonight. We weren't celebrating anything in paticular but we decided to have one nice night out before everything became more hectic. Prom is in a little over a week, exams are soon, graduation is looming. Plus we had gotten our responses from where we applied. We both got into Yale and Harvard. Yale has won out since both our grandfather's went there, as did Tristan's father. Plus we are going to be closer to home. That decision took many hours on the phone talking abck and forth. He knew i wanted Harvard. What he didn't realize was how much i wanted HIM there. Of course now we want to live together. Although both of our parents are pretty liberal they both highly disagree with this move. As do both sets of grandparents. We both applied to be in dorms, allthough we are still thinking of just renting an apartment. Course we chose the same coed dorms. If we can't be in the same room at least the same building will help.   


"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed as a pair of warm hands slid their way up my sides. I twisted my body around and saw Tristan laughing.  


"YOU SUCK!" I said hitting him with my chemistry notebook which is not exactly light.  


"HEY!! Vicous!!" he said, hopping up a few steps on the bleachers out of reach of my swing.  


"You scared the crap out of me!"  


"Maybe you shouldn't be daydreaming about me..." he said, smirking.  


"Who says I was?"  


"I can tell."  


"How?"  


"You get that glazed over look that every girl gets when they think of me."  


"Oh is that right? Now what am i thinking about now?" I asked glaring at him.  


"I don't think you'd want me to say Mary...it might ruin your reputation."  


"And dating you hasn't" I retorted.  


"Ouch. More harshness..."  


"Ah you know I love you" I said, smiling. He smiled back and jumped down the the level I was at. I wrapped my hands around him, as he did to me and gave him a small kiss.  


"You're sweaty" I said, wrinkling my nose.  


"No...you know being in the sun for an hour working my ass off doesn't make me sweaty..." he said looking down at me.  


"Very funny mister comedian...go have a shower. I'll meet you by your car?"  


"Fine by me" he said planting another heart stopping kiss on my lips.  


"Yo Dugrey" I heard a voice call, followed by a few cat calls.  


"Guys just cause you don't have girlfriends doesn't mean you have to hassle me and mine!' he said.  


"We wouldnt have to if you didnt forget your glove" Shawn said, tossing him the glove. Tristan easily caught it with his left hand.  


"Go..." I said, remvoing my hands from him.   


"Alright. I won't be too long."  


"I know you won't" I said, as he picked up the rest of his stuff and walked away with the guys. I gathered up my work and headed around the school to the parking lot.  


  


  


  


  


  
  


**Past:**  


"Rory!! Honey come here!" I called out to her. She had run off outside of the potting shed. The warm weather made her very restless.  


I hurried outside and saw Rory rolling the grass. I breathed a sigh of relief.  


"MOMMY!! Come roll with me."  


"Alright" I said, rolling the long grass that surrounded the shed.  


Rory started to giggle and pretty soon I started in with her. She just had her way with me sometimes.  


"Mommy?"   


"Yes?"  


"Why was Tania talking about a man that came to visit you yesterday?"  


"What?" I said, sitting up in the grass.  


"She said a man was here..."  


"Oh she must have been talking about the plumber..." I lied.  


"Okay!" Rory said cheerfully, sitting up in the grass.  


"Want to go and get something to eat honey? I'm sure the cooks have something good in the oven!" I said, putting a smile on my face.  


"Maybe Sookie will be helping today!!!" she said, with a big smile.  


"Maybe..."I said actually hoping my closest friend at the Inn was helping out with the cook today. She was his apprentice so she usually cooked with him.  


I scooped Rory up in my arms and took her to the shed. I slid on her shoes and pulled my hair up in a twist.  


"Ready?"  


"READY!" she yelled out, then giggled.   


I held her hand and we left the potting shed, heading towards the Inn. But someone appeared before we reached there....  


"Lorelai."  


"Christopher" I said, glaring at him with a tight smile on my lips.  


"Mommy?" Rory asked confused, looking between the two adults.  


  


  


  


  


**Present:  
  
**

"Thanks" I said quietly as Tristan held the car door open for me. So far tonight has been absolutly perfect. We started out leaving my house in a limo. We were now at the restaurant, Lugazina's, where we had had our first date.  


  


_****Flashback****  
_

"_You do realize that you didn't have to do all this? I'm happy eating at McDonalds…" I said.   
  
"Yes but its our first date, and its got to be memorable" he said, raising his eyebrow.   
  
"Dream on, pizza boy."   
  
"Pizza boy?"   
  
"I don't know… it just popped into my head and outta my mouth."   
  
"Pizza boy??? Hmm…it does have a nice ring to it, but there's no meaning behind it…"   
  
I just pretended to be reading the menu. I could feel his eyes still looking at me, waiting for me to say something else. _

  
_**End Flashback***  
_

_  
_

"Oh god!!" I said, laughing as we walked to the doors, hand in hand.  


"What?"  


"Just remember me calling you pizza boy on our first date!"  


Tristan laughed at that.  


"I remember that...you were so cute that night."  


"I think I'm cute every night" I said joking.  


"I'll agree with that" he said, holding the restaurant door open.  


"Hopefully it won't take us so long to actually get into a conversation this time" I joked, as he took my coat off. I slid my arm around his waist after he removed his jacket.   


"I can't believe we haven't come back here since then..."  


"Too busy" I answered simply.  


"Dugrey" Tristan said to the maitre'd and we were ushered to the back of the restaurant, into a corner 4 person booth.  


"Whats with us always getting 4 person tables?" I asked him.  


"This way, we can stretch out" he joked, sliding into the opposite bench.  


"Or both on the same side" I said, raising my eyebrows.  


"Boy has Mary changed' he joked.  


"Oh come on! It's been a year, I think its alright. The relationship police aren't going to come after you" I said, as he switched seats. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he put his left arm around me, pulling me close.  


"Yeah this is better" he said.  


"Now get me food Pizza Boy."  


"What do you want? Triscuit crackers?"  


Both of us started laughing.  


  


  


  


**Past:**  


  
"I thought you left" I stated simply.  


"Yeah well I was going to" he said.  


"Mommy who is this?" Rory asked, tugging on my pants.  


I picked her up and placed her on my hip.  


"This is an old friend of your mommy's" I said.  


"Tell her the truth."  


"Why?"  


"BEacuse I want to be a part of her life now."  


"Don't I get to decide that?"  


"I am her father."  


"Daddy?" Rory asked looking very confused.  


"Why don't we go get some food like we were going to?" I asked both Rory and Christopher.  


"YEY!" she said, and I put her down. I followed her through the back entrance to the kitchen, Chris following us both.  


"SOOKIE!" Rory said, seeing her cooking.  


"Rory!" she said, smiling big but not turning away from the stove.  


"Hi Sookie!" I said.  


"Hey! Who's that?" she asked looking behind me to Christopher.  


"That would be Chris" I said, raising my eyebrows and she had an OH look on her face.  


"Sookie, can I have pancakes for dinner?" Rory asked tugging on her long apron.  


"Of course! Why don't you stay in here and let Chris and your mom go get a table and order?"  


I mouthed Thanks to her while Rory happily agreed, climbing on the stool opposite Sookie. I led Chris silently out to the dining room. I motioned for him to sit across from me at the table.  


"Why did you come back?" i asked simply.  


"I need to be a part of her life. You can exclude me from yours but not from hers."  


"Why are you doing this?"  


"Look Lorelai I still somewhere in my heart love you. When you fled I freaked out. I wanted and still do want to be there for our daughter. You made it clear you did not want me there for you so I'm not even going to offer. Just let me see her, spend time with her..."  


"Chris..."  


"Lorelai don't make up some sad excuses. There is no reason that I should not see my daughter!"  


"Why now?"  


"It took me this long to track you down. A potting shed doesn't exactly count as a normal living area so you were not registered there..."  


"Mia gives it to me rent free."  


"You're doing good here."  


"Yeah. This is waht I want."  


"Please just let me be in here to."  


I took a deep breath.  


"Fine. You can be a part of her life. Just never leave her! You can leave me but at least stay in contact with her. She is too young to have her heart broken."  


  


  


  


  


  


**Present:**  


"You cannot be doing this" I said, placing my head in my hands, the tears starting to form.  


"You brought it up!" he said exasperated.  


We were facing off outside of the restaurant. With only a few words things had turned horribly, horribly wrong!  


"You asked me the question!!! AND I ANSWERED IT!" I said looking up at him, my eyes glaring.  


"It just slipped out!" he tried to explain.  


"Just take me home. I don't want to deal with this right now. We need to think."  


"No we need to deal with this now. Last time you ran away, well we didnt' see each other for MONTHS!"  


"Is that my fault? You were kissing HER!"  


"Have we not cleared that up yet?"  


"I guess not."  


"The past is in the past!!! We completly moved on from this! A year has passed! Rory you know I love you!! Why are you doing this to yourself?"  


"Maybe I'm not sure" I said.  


"About?"  


"If we are doing the right thing."  


He closed the gap between us, and threaded his hands through mine. I looked down at his feet.  


"Rory. We love each other. I never would have brought it up if I knew this would happen. It was just a thought! You know people have mentioned it before."  


I continued to stare at his feet.  


"Are you going to say anything? Or are you going to run?"  


"Tristan its just...I know people have mentioned it but hearing you bring it up was just weird! I mean I've thought about it but..."  


"Don't do this to yourself."  


"Do what?" I asked looking up into his sad blue eyes.  


"Beat up on yourself. lets just forget I asked about marriage alright?"  


"But..."  


He silenced me with a kiss. That erased the confusing voices in my head.  


"You ALWAYS do that" I said, a smile emerging on my face. Our faces were inches from one anothers.  


"Do what?"  


"Silence and fix everything with a kiss."  


"It's a gift."  


"A very handy gift for when you get in trouble."  


"Hey it doesn't happen that often!"  


"True. I'm not sure I like you having the ability to clear my entire head though..."  


"Well I think I better do that now so you forget this WHOLE conversation" he said, kissing me deeply again, making my knees melt, and my body feel like it was on fire.  


  


  


  


  


  
  


**Past:**  


"Rory, This is someone you're going to be seeing a lot of now" I said, trying to explain this to Rory as delicitaly as possible.  


"Why?"  


"This is your father."  


Her face looked both shocked and confused at once.  


"DADDY!" she yelled, jumping from her chair onto his lap. I had to giggle at Chris's reaction.  


"Hi honey!"  


"Where were you?"  


"I've been everywhere!!"  


"Really? I want to see the whole WORLD when I grow up!"  


"I hope I can help that come true!"  


"Really?"  


"Really."  


"Mommy said she'd help to! Maybe we can all go!"

"Maybe" he said, smiling.  


"Yeah...maybe" I muttered under my breath.  


"Are you staying with us?"  


"No I'm going to stay wiht my parents. They would love to see you again..."  


"NO!" I yelled, making mos tof the people in the restaurant stare.  


"Shh" Rory said, putting her tiny pointer finger over her lips.  


"Sorry."  


"Why can't she come to Hartford with me?"  


"You can come here and see her. She is not going there. I don't care. You want to see her, obey these rules!"  


Chris opened his mouth to complain but then shut it quickly.  


"Thanks" I said.  


"Well all I want it so see her" he said, hugging her close.  


"You're not going to leave me are you?" she asked him.  


"Of course not. You're stuck with me."  


  


  
  


  


  
**Present:**  


"MOM!!!" I yelled from the downstairs bathroom.  


"WHAT?"  


"HAIR!"  


"RIGHT!" she said, and I could hear her running down the stairs.  


It was my senior prom night, and as usual we were running late. Tristan was supposed to be here in 20 minutes, and we haven't done my hair. Unlike most people, my mom leaves that till last.  


"Okay I got everything. Sit" she demanded. I obiediently sat at the stool in the bathroom while she plugged in the curling iron.  


I was wearing a shiny navy blue dress. It was very simple, hanging straight untill my kness where it flared out slightly. Little silver dots decorated from the breast line up, where silver and navy striped spaghetti straps held the dress up.  


"Alright, curly sue or Britney waves?"  


"Britney waves."  


"Messy britney or perfect cameron?"  


"Perfect."  


"Alright that's easy enough" she said, starting to curl my hair.  


"I can't believe this is happening" I told her.  


"Me neither! After this, exams and you are done high school! No more chilton, no more teacher's dirty tricks."  


"It's looks mom."  


"Have you seen the homework they give you? That is such a dirty trick. They all look evil. Accept it, move on."  


"Alright."  


She rubbed gel in my hair, seperating it and scrunching it up, messing up the perfect curls, but nicely. Finally she used a spray on glitter hairspray.  


"There you have now been officially knocked out by the pretty stick. Now CAMERA!" she said, whipping it off the counter and snapping pictures.  


"MOM!"  


"What?" she asked, snapping them as I left the bathroom.  


"Come on!"  


"I need practice for graduation!"  


"Thats if you come!"  


She put the camera down, and stuck out her tonge.  


"I'll save the rest for you and Tristan."  


"As long as you do let us leave at some point..."  


"That's debatable!"  


The door bell rang and my mom started to push me towards the living room.  


"WHAT THE?!?!?"  


"Go up the stairs!"  


"Why?"  


"Nice entrance. You knwo fashionably late and all...it'll be very She's All That!"  


"MOM!"  


"Just go..."  


I hurried up the stairs in my navy sandals.  


"PURSE!" I called down, and my mom tossed me it up the stairs.  


I could hear her open the door and a few low mumbles.   


"Rory! Some guy that slightly resembles your boyfriend is here!"  


I could just imagine her laughing and Tristan glaring. I started to walk down the stairs, and Tristan strode into the family room.  


"You look..."  


"Amazing! Gorgeous! Like a star!" my mom supplied.  


"What she said..."  


"Thanks MOM!" I joked, reaching the bottom. Tristan was wearing a simple black tux, with the bow matching my dress.  


"You look good too" I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  


"PICTURES!" my mom said, starting to snap away. We posed till she finished the roll.  


"Remember back before sunrise!!!" she called as we walked down the steps to the awaiting limo. We were going to pick up Amanda, Justin, Kristin, Kevin, Austin, and Trista.  


"BYE MOM!" I called out.  


"She's so cute" Tristan said, holding the door open for me.  


"Don't tell her that" I said, sliding across the seat, Tristan sliding in after me.  


The limo started up and I lowered the window waving to Miss Patty, Luke, Jess, Morty & Babette, Kirk, Taylor and a bunch of other people.  


"Rory, get your head back in here" Tristan said. I closed the window and turned to face him. He had two glasses full of champagne.  


"Before we meet up with everyone else..." he said in his husky voice, passing me the glass.  


"You so know the way to my heart" I joked.  


"It's not that hard...except I thought it was coffee?"  


"Oh it is. To us!" I said clicking my glass to his.  


"Forever..."  


"Forever."   


We both took sips and I leaned on his shoulder, careful not to wreck my hair. He stroked my arm lightly.  


"We're almost done..." he whispered.  


"It feels like it just began."  


"We've got alot more to go."  


"As long as I'm with you, I'm not scared" I said, finding his hand with mine.  


He gave me a kiss on my forehead and we just relaxed.  


  


  


**Past:  
**

  


"This did not just happen" I muttered, rolling out of my bed. Chris groaned, turned over, and fell back asleep. I stumbled out of the only closed off room, heading towards Rory's little bed. I sat next to her watching her sleep. So innocent, so peaceful. She deserves more then Chris and my screwed up relationship. After a night of argueing, somehow we ended up in bed together. I did not needs this after just seeing him. If only I could go back and change things. But I can't.   


"Lorelai?" a voice whispered from behind me. I jumped up and turned to face him.  


"Not in here" I said quietly, pointing to the bedroom. He turned and headed back in there. I gave Rory a kiss on her forehead and followed.  


"Why'd you leave?" he asked bluntly.  


"I couldn't sleep..." I lied.  


"Are you mad?"  


I hesitated.  


"I didn't want this to happen."  


"But it did."  


I put my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths.  


"We always end up right back where we start."  


"Just marry me, Lorelai. I promise things will be fine."  


My mouth dropped to the floor.  


"WHAT?!?!" I said in a loud whisper.  


"You heard me. We're both of age now...we can do this."  


"No, no we can't! Nothing's changed. Except I'm no longer with my parents...I can't marry you."  


"Why not?" he asked, his eyes pleading.  


"YOu and me, it just isn't going to work."  


"How do you know?"  


"I just do."  


"Dammit that's not a good reason!"  


"I don't need to explain myself to you!"  


"Why won't you just let us be a family?"  


"Because it's not what we need. Rory and I are fine. I'm fine with you coming and seeing her. But I am not fine with us."  


"Then why'd we have sex?"  


"It was a mistake!"   


Chris looked hurt at that but it was the truth.  


"I love you. I always have and I always will. But this is not what we both need right now. Why don't you take Rory for the next few days?"  


"Fine."  


"NOt to your parents or my parents though!"  


"Fine."  


"You can sleep on the couch" I said, crawling into my bed.  


  


  
**  
Present:  
**

"We're here" the drive announced through the speark that connected the front and the back parts of the limo. We were all nicely squished in, and Justin opened the door, and sliding out. We were all careful not to ruin our outifts, and be able to get out without any embarresing stories.  


"Okay picture time!" Eloisa said, trying to get us all to pose.  


"That's why they have the camera's inside..."Justin complained.  


"Oh come on!" she said, and we all obiediently lined up. Tristan stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me. Finally after a few flashes we started to head inside.  


"Ready to smile for an hour?" he asked me.  


"What?"  


"Oh these pictures are going to go on for a LONG time."  


"Why?"  


"Very simple. First come the couple pictures, followed by group pictures of every type. Girls, all, guys, 2 couples and it just goes on and on."  


"Done this before?"  


"Oh yeah. They do the same at the junior prom to."  


"Yeah we sort of missed that last year..."  


"Well as long as we don't miss the important one."  


We got in line with everyone else at one of the 3 areas set up. One was for couples, the other 2 for larger groups. Chilton had spared no expense as usual. It was being held at a banquet hall attached to one of Hartfor'ds elitest hotels. We had passed through the lobby and went to a room off of the banquet hall, where all the pictures were being done. The couple's background consisted of a starry night and a pretty white arch with lights that looked like stars and flowers on it. The other two, one had a picture of a busy, olden days New York street corner, and the other one was a sunset.  


"NEXT!" the photographer barked, so Tristan nudged me towards the photographer.  


"Alright, you know the drill...look pretty...be in love...thats good..." He said, snapping the camera a few times.   


"NEXT!" he barked again. We walked over to the line for the group pictures standing with everyone we had come with in the limo.  


Amanda hurried over to me.  


"You two were SO cute as usual" she said.  


"Thanks" I said, blushing. "You and Justin look great too..."  


"Thanks! IT's weird being here with him just as friends but its better thne coming with some creepy loser..."  


"True! Besides you two always have fun together anyways."  


"Exactly! So why bother wrecking the prom with relationship issues?"  


"Smart actually."  


"You're rubbing off on me!"  


"You're going to need a lot more rubbing off if you're going to do good on these exams" Austin said.  


"Haha, very funny" she said giving him the evil look.  


"We're up!" Kristin said.  


For the next 10 minutes were filled with a million and one poses. The photographer, luckily, was doing them digitally so he could take as many as he wanted then we could order our favourites later.  


"Okay guys, you're all done..." he said, and we all gave a sigh of relief. I walked over to Tristan who had been talking to some other people.  


"Want to go in now?" I asked, linking my arm through his.  


"You girls done your posing?"  


"Yep. I'm sure you will love the pictures..."  


"I'm sure I will. Let's go and see what Chilton has prepared for us..."  


"The theme is what again? Something about under the night sky?"  


"Yeah. Who knows? They will just go over the top as usual" he said as we walked through the doors.  


"Wow" was all I could make out. The place looked amazing. Immediatly across from us was the stage. All around the room were little lights, the ceiling decorated to look like the night sky. The tables were in moon shapes.  


"Well they went all out" Tristan said.  


"Definatly."  


"So, can I have the first dance?" he asked, coming around in front of me.  


"I think I can squeeze you in on my dance card..."  


"You sure? I mean I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble..."  


"Since you aren't worth it."  


"Oh well now you owe me one..."  


"Only one?"  


"We can work on the rest later..." he said pulling me onto the dance floor.  


  


  


  


**Present [this part will b explained in the next present part]:  
**

  
She ran. She ran as fast as she could in her heels. She could hear people calling out to her. She just kept on running. She reached the entrance, and hopped into one of the awaiting cabs.  


"Go! Please just go!" she ordered him  


He reached the lobby just in time to see her dissapear into a cab. He called her name again. The cab screeched out of the waiting area into the busy city traffic. He was left standing on the steps in his tux, staring off at the cab, his eyes following it until it was out of sight.  


"TRISTAN!!" he heard from behind him. He turned to see Amanda hurrying towards him.  


"Where is she?"  


He simply pointed.  


"I'm sorry" she said, wrapping her arms around him. A few of his other friends emerged, and stood standing with him while all he did was stare into the busy traffic.  


  


  


**Past [Rory is now 5 years old]:**  


  
"LUKE!! Please give me coffee?" I begged him.  


"NO!"  


"Why not?" I whined.  


"BEcause you've had enough today."  


"Not true! I just got off work."  


"You were in here before work."  


"So? That was to give Rory breakfest! By the way can I have a plate of blueberry pancakes for her?"  


"For dinner?"  


"ITs her favourite!"  


"How about I whip up something that isn't going to be covered in sugar?"  


"How about no matter what you make, we'll add syrup to."  


He groaned.  


"Thats better. So when are you going to finish this place up?"  


"Who knows? People are still complaing about the sign..."  


"Don't cahnge it. It's cute. Just get Rory her pancakes and me the coffee!"  


He grumbled and poured me a cup of coffee and went into the back.  


"Mommy" Rroy said tuggin on my shirt.  


"Yes?"  


"I'm done" she said sliding the book across the counter.  


"Already?"  


"Yep!" she nodded.  


"Every word."  


"Every word" she mimicked.  


"So you don't mind writing pages on it?"  


She giggled.  


"Mom! Be serious!"  


"I am..."  


"No you aren't!"  


"Says who?"  


"Daddy. He says you are never serious."  


"When did he say that?"  


She shrugged.  


"YOur pancakes will be done in about five minutes" Luke said coming out.  


"YEY!" Rory cheered.  


"Hello all..." Miss Patty declared, coming into the diner.  


"MISS PATTY!" Rory said, running over to her and hugging her legs.  


"Hello dear! And how are we today? Ready to dance tomorrow?"  


Rory nodded.  


"Luke. Lorelai." she said.  


"Hi Patty. Aren't you supposed to be out on a big date right now?"  


"Oh deary no!! I decided he couldn't keep up with the Miss Patty lifestyle!"  


Rory climbed back onto the stool, pulling out another book from my bag.  


"Rory why are you reading again? You should go and play with all the boys in the gazebo!"  


Rory just shook her head.  


"Lorelai dear, you need to work on her..."  


"Why?"  


"She's going to take forever to date!"  


"I'm sure she'll do fine..."  


"YOu can never start to early hun!"  


"I know. I know."  


  


  


  
**Present:**  


He tried to dial the number again. The answering machine picked up again. She obviously didn't want to talk to him.   


"Tristan?" Amanda asked, sitting down next to me on one of the outside benches.  


"What?"  


"She'll call you. She just needs time."  


"She shouldn't need time. She could have just said no."  


"And hurt you like that?  


"Or hurt me like this?"  


"She's scared..."  


"We talked about it before. We fought but then we cleared it up. Things were fine! We even rented that apartment together for next year..."  


"Which is why this is probably scaring her. You two are so close. Living together is something totally different. You get to know each and everyone of your annoying habits. Marriage is even greater. PLus being asked in front of a roomful of people doesn't seem very appopriate to Rory."  


"WHAT?!?! Marriage?"  


"You pulled out the ring box..."  


"It's not an engagement ring! It's a promise ring."  


"I don't think Rory got that."  


Things started to click in my head. She thought I was going to ask her to marry me. In front of everyone.  


"I was going to give this to her later, but it just seemed like everythign was going great..."  


"And you thought things should keep going great."  


"Pretty much. But I managed to screw them up again" I said, putting my head in my hands.  


"Just wait. I'm sure she'll talk to you soon."  


"And how do you know that? She thinks I went back on what I told her before, which was wait."  


"She's Rory. And you know her better then anyone else...what do you think she'll do? "  


  


  


  
_Rory's POV:  
_

  
"You okay little lady?" the cab driver asked.  


"Yeah, I'll be fine" I said, wiping away a tear.  


"You sure? Cabdrivers double as therapists."  


"Well see everything was great...then he asked me to marry him."  


"Your boyfriend?"  


"Yeah. We've been together for over a year, and then we'd argued about it. We're moving in together in a few months but then he had to pull the ring box out in front of everyone!"  


"And you didn't like that?"  


"It's not something I'd want to do there! So I ran."  


"What was your answer?"  


"I didn't answer him."  


"What's your answer though?"  


I thought about it...could I marry him? I do love him...  


"I think you need to go see this lover boy of yours."  


"But..."  


"If he really meant it then he will understand."  


I just thought. A million questions were running through my mind.  


"Can you take me..."  


"Back to the hotel. I'm on it" he said, doing a u-turn right in the middle of traffic.  


  


**20 minutes Later:  
**

"Thanks" I said, throwing money at the cab driver and hoping out of the cab.  


"Good luck!" he said, before I slammed the door shut.  


There were a few people from my school milling around out front but it was obvious mostly everyone was still inside. I looked around and didn't see Tristan. Hopefully he was still here. I walked just inside the doors and saw him sitting on one of the benches. He was talking with Amanda. He did not look happy at all.  


"Tristan" I said coming within a few steps of him. He looked up and I could see the hurt in his eyes again.  


"I think I better go..." Amanda said, getting up and giving me a small smile before dissapearing.  


"Look..." I started, sitting down next to him.  


"I did not mean to hurt you...I just am not ready to get married. It's not that I don't love you because I do SO much. I love you in ways I can't even put into words. But you scared me out there...and I just couldn't form words."  


"So you ran."  


"Yeah pretty much. I did not want to hurt you. I just think we shouldn't get married till after we try this living together thing. PLus everything is going to change."  


"Rory. This isn't an engagment ring." he said.  


"What??"  


He pulled something out of his pocket. It was the ring box.  


"This is actually a promise ring...I figured its about time you get one."  


"Oh my god..."  


"Feel stupid yet?"  


"Very much so" I said. I almost started to giggle.  


"So you ran because you thought I was going to propose to you?"  


"Pretty much."  


"So want to see this NOT engagement ring?"  
  
I nodded very quickly. He opened the box and took out a beautiful solid silver band with tiny words etched in it. I took it out of the box and examined it.  
  
"Our worlds are forever entertwined as are our hearts, love Tristan" I read aloud.  
  
"This is..." I started, looking for the right word.  
  
"And I made the girl of the great vocabulary speechless. My mission's done."  
  
"It only took you a year!" I said, slipping the ring on my right ring finger.  
  
"I think it looks very nice on your hand..." he said.   
  
"Yep and its not leaving there. So do you want a promise ring now to?"  
  
He slid his hand in mine.  
  
"Well I do think a ring would look good on that finger don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes very much so. And then we can start working on some earrings...necklace...."  
  
"For me or for you?"  
  
"Me duh!!"  
  
"What you want to be spoiled now?"  
  
"You already spoil me."  
  
"You deserve it" he said, giving me a quick kiss.  
  
"So ready to go back inside?"  
  
"You sure you're ready?" he asked arching his eyebrows.  
  
"Why woudl I neeed to be ready?"  
  
"Uh you sorta ran out of there...you know the gossip hounds are going to be on you in a second."  
  
"Well as long as you're clinging to my side I think I can handle them."  
  
"And if I leave?"  
  
"You won't" I said.  
  
We shared a smile, and stood up, heading inside  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_THE END!!! (of this sequel!!!! maybe another one soon?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
  
  
ps. I know Lorelai and Chris were pretty unresolved but thats the way we know they are....)_.  
  
  

  



End file.
